


No Stones for Sorcerers

by ClassicClaire (ClaireVioletThorpe)



Series: Harry Potter Redux [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClassicClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 1 of the fan fiction "Harry Potter Redux". In this story, Harry Potter decides that instead of following the path that was set for him, he forges his own path by joining Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, makes some completely different friends, and defies Dumbledore, who wants him to be the chosen hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy-Who-Lived...to become an Evans

Albus Dumbledore stood outside Privet Drive. It was dark, save for a few lampposts conveniently located at every street corner. Most people who lived in the houses down the street were safely tucked away in their beds, not knowing what happened several hours before.

Dumbledore found out about the deaths of James and Lily Potter. That saddened him to an extent, since he failed them when they trusted him to protect them from the wrath of the Dark Lord Voldemort. According to one of his agents, the dark lord was killed when he attacked the Potter family. That same agent mentioned the disappearance of Seamus and Sean Rowes after the deaths of Joanna Rowes Black and Shannon Rowes Snape. Dumbledore knew it was a matter of time before Sirius Black and Severus Snape would come after him regarding the deaths of their wives.

But that was for a different time; he had something more important to do.

He stared at a huge gray cat that had come to nestle up beside him. The cat soon transformed into a woman. Minerva McGonagall was no stranger to these evening meetings in the Muggle world. She often participated in those meetings on several occasions. But she didn't agree to this one, especially if it was in an area populated by Muggles.

She said to him, "Albus, this is a bad idea. I think sending him to live with Muggles is a mistake."

"Minerva, my dear," said Dumbledore, "there are Muggle families with magical children and there are pureblood wizarding families dying out due to lack of children. There are those that have a magical parent and a non-magical parent. I know Petunia and Lily Evans attended Hogwarts because they both had magic in them."

"Indeed," said McGonagall as she glared at her husband. "And what makes you so sure that Petunia would be willing to take in Harry Potter? When last I checked, she married a Muggle, something that's frowned upon in wizarding society. Is there no other magical family we could send him to?"

"I know Molly Weasley begged me to let her keep the boy when she first heard the story about Harry," said Dumbledore, "but I had to turn her down. I firmly insisted his family would want to see him first."

"Always have to be the sentimental one, aren't we?" McGonagall snapped at him. "You do realize you earned her wrath, and I know the Weasleys and their wrath. She won't forgive you for this; not if you know she came from the Prewett family. That family is known to hex anyone who dares to cross them."

"This is for the best, my dear," said Dumbledore. "Harry needs his family. He needs his childhood. He needs the chance to grow up and live a decent life. He doesn't need the fame and glory. He’s too young for that."

"And Sameth Ulrich experienced fame and glory and it hasn't gone to his head," McGonagall snapped while thinking about Irina Ulrich's newborn son. Sam was born in Liverpool before the deaths of his grandparents, Paul Alexander Ulrich and Isabella Braumlein-Crenshaw Ulrich. Many people believed the old couple was murdered in the traffic accident that took the lives of over 75 people. Their daughter, Irina, believed Dumbledore had her parents killed for a mysterious reason. As such, she left the Order of the Phoenix after her parents’ funerals.

"That’s because Irina is hell-bent on keeping anything fame-related away from her son. She also isn’t letting anyone magical near her house," said Dumbledore. "She's a stubborn woman, and she refuses to trust me."

"She'll never trust you, not since you caused that accident which killed her parents on the night Sam was born," said McGonagall. "In fact, I don’t think your spy in the Ulrich family is useful. The family is stubborn; they won't let the fact that Paul and Isabella Ulrich were killed at your hands slide."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "If Irina knew what was good for her, she would be begging for my forgiveness the first chance that she got. Instead of that, she wants my head on a spike and hung over the London Bridge. She may be a powerful spellcaster, but why does she have to be so stubborn?"

Just then, a huge motorbike roared into view and pulled up in front of the two old wizards. A huge man stepped off the bike and retrieved a basket from the sidecar. The man said, "I've found him in the ruined house."

"Where did you get that bike?" McGonagall snapped at him, not approving of the fact that the man was riding on a Muggle bike. Didn't he know how dangerous Muggle bikes were?

"Sirius loaned it to me," said the man. "He asked me to keep an eye on it until it was safe for him to retrieve it."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "Now, where is the baby?"

"Right here," said the man as he opened up the basket and revealed a small boy lying inside it. He was asleep, wrapped up in a blanket, and clutching at something that looked like a blue raven. A scar was on his head over his right eye, one that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

McGonagall said, "You're sure no one saw you, Rubeus?"

Rubeus Hagrid frowned as he stared at the two old wizards. "I had just minutes to take Harry and leave before the Muggle authorities came to question me. Sirius is talking to them right now as we speak."

Dumbledore frowned; he would have to punish Sirius Black for that later. He then said, "I have made up my mind. The boy stays with his family. I don’t want anyone outside the family to raise him. If that occurs, then they will die. If the Dursleys give Harry away, they and the adoptive family will die. I will make sure the boy arrives at Hogwarts dependent on me and unhappy with his life."

McGonagall shook her head; this was not going to end well. She would deal with that later. She and Hagrid vanished before anyone could see them.

Dumbledore frowned, knowing that the plan was set in motion. He set the basket in front of #4 Privet Drive and slipped a letter on top. He then backed away from the porch and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Petunia Evans Dursley saw the baby lying on the front porch the next day. She recently found out about her sister Lily’s death from a letter that was placed on top of the blankets. She picked up the baby and thought to herself now who on earth would place my little nephew on the front porch? Don’t they know he could have froze in the night, or someone could have carried him off without me knowing it? She walked back into the house with the baby, not knowing what to do next.

Her husband, Vernon Dursley, saw Harry and frowned. He wasn’t ready to take in an orphan, especially one with magic inside him. He said, “Well, isn’t there anyone else out there who can take care of Harry?”

Petunia gasped. She knew her brother Carlyle Evans wouldn’t willingly take charge of the baby. There was also the matter of the near-annihilation of the entire Potter family. “Not that I know of,” she replied. “You think that people would have some sense when it comes to matters such as this.”

“I know,” said Vernon as he read the letter. “If this Dumbledore person cared about Harry, as he claimed, he would've came here and explained everything to us instead of dropping the kid off like a package from the UPS and expecting us to take care of him. Dudley’s already a handful, so why would we want to introduce another baby into this house?”

“There has to be another family out there who would want to take care of him,” Petunia frowned. “A family that actually knows about magic.”

“What about your brother Carlyle?” Vernon suggested.

Petunia glared at him. “VERNON DURSLEY!” she yelled, making their baby son Dudley cry. “I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT NAME!” Vernon was surprised; Petunia would normally hold her temper. Since she found out about her sister’s death and the task of raising baby Harry, the woman was ill-tempered, as it were.

“Why not your brother?” he wondered. “He could take care of the boy.”

“Because that good-for-nothing idiot abandoned our family when Lily got her Hogwarts letter,” said Petunia. “I was 14 and Lily was just 11. Lee was 18 and full of hot temper. Being influenced by those “so-called” normal friends of his, he shunned Lily and yelled at mum and dad for supporting her.”

“What about you?” Vernon asked.

“I had to pick a side: to side with Lily or side with Lee. I eventually had to side with Lily, even though I didn’t like the idea of magic. Lee took off the next day and never returned. To this day, I never forgave him for leaving us.” She sighed and went to comfort a crying Harry. “If only I could make him pay for leaving us, we’ll see…”

She set baby Harry down on a small cot and read the letter, hoping to find a clue about who killed her sister. Petunia knew they weren't exactly close, not since things went sour for her after her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. That was the year she discovered she could do a limited amount of magic. Because of that, she decided to leave Hogwarts and attend a Muggle school instead.

Albus Dumbledore was displeased with Petunia’s decision to leave. Even though he made threats and such, Petunia refused to budge. She decided that because the old man poked his nose in her life once again, she would make him pay for it.

* * *

Several days after Harry’s arrival to the Dursleys, James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Evans-Potter were buried. Baby Harry cried, and so did Petunia. Vernon frowned and shook his head; baby Dudley was asleep the entire time.

Just as the pastor read the final funerary rites, the person Petunia had hoped to never see again came to the funeral.

Carlyle Ariel Evans (who liked to be called "Lee") shrugged as he came towards the graves of Lily and James Potter. He had the same red hair as Lily did, yet his eyes were blue like Petunia's. (Petunia was unlucky enough to get the infamous blond hair from her mother, Gloria Williams Evans.)

Yet Carlyle did not come alone, as a woman stood next to him. She was inappropriately dressed for the season in England, as it was wet and rainy. While everyone wore funeral attire, Carlyle and the mysterious woman wore t-shirts and shorts, looking like they were dressed for a day at the beach instead of going to a funeral.

“So you’ve decided to show your face here after all these years,” Petunia snapped. Carlyle Evans did not look at her or say anything. “Where were you when mum and dad died? Where were you when Lily and I needed you? Oh, I know; you were too damn busy lollygagging on those bloody Californian beaches, were you not?”

“I,” Lee began.

“IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!” Petunia screamed as she turned to look at him. “You think after all these years you have walked out on us, you can waltz back into our lives and everything is going to be great? No way! Mum, dad, and Lily are dead! I’m the only here and this…” she pointed to Harry, “is her poor child, the latest casualty of your stupidity!”

“Petunia, I…” Lee tried again.

“Don’t you dare try to explain yourself to me!” Petunia shot back in anger. “You walked out on us just as we needed you the most! I’ve lost almost every member of my family because of you! You are a mean and evil creature that doesn’t even deserve to be called my brother!”

“Who are you to call my husband that?” A blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman snapped as she started for Petunia.

“Husband?” Petunia sputtered as she turned on the woman. “Ha! Are you that stupid that you would marry such a hurtful---?”

“Well,” said Lee, “this is my wife, Mary Lewis. We got married last year and…”

“…and you didn’t think your family didn’t need to know about it, or did you?” Vernon cut in. “You thought they were going to reject her? Demand you divorce her and marry someone they approved of?”

“Well, until I found out about Lily, I had no credible reason to be here,” said Lee. “Besides, I wasn’t in California; I was in Scotland. Do I seriously have to have a reason to be here? Do I?”

“Well, you have one now,” said Petunia. She reached over to pick up little Harry. “This is Lily’s baby, your nephew Harry Potter. You’ll be taking care of him from now on.”

“And what if I don’t,” Lee began.

“Don’t even think of backing out this time,” said Vernon, “because we’ll be watching you. Also, you’ll be moving next to us so we can keep an eye on you…”

“…and if I ever find even the smallest trace of abuse on Harry, I will crush you the way I should have crushed you years ago!” Petunia snapped.

Lee knew what was at stake. He stared at the baby, noting his pale white skin, and black hair. But when Harry opened his sharp green eyes, Lee knew exactly whose son he was.

“You mean to tell me that Lily dared to marry one of those no-good wizards she was obsessed with?” he snapped as he continued to stare at Harry.

“I would watch what I’m saying,” said Petunia as she recalled James and Lily’s wedding. Everyone who attended the wedding paid more attention to Irina Ulrich and her light blue dress with the plunging neckline than to the newly married couple. The maid of honor in question also brought her two small sons, Caleb and Jesse, who were born out of wedlock. Petunia recalled the gossip that surrounded the Ulrich family, which ended when James had put his foot down and ordered everyone to stop gossiping about Irina and her children.

That was then. Lily dared not ask Petunia about Carlyle at that time, knowing Petunia would shut down regarding their older brother. But Petunia knew it would be a matter of time before they would discuss him abandoning his family.

Lee said, “If you think I’m going to stick around and help you when you chose magic over our family, think again.”

“You chose yourself over our family,” said Petunia. “You didn’t think we needed you? When mom and dad died, you weren’t there! How can you say that I was selfish in choosing magic when YOU left?”

“Maybe I came back because I realized I had made a mistake,” said Carlyle. He stared at baby Harry before continuing, “I'll do something for the boy, but not for you or Lily, and not because I care about you or her, which I don’t.”

“Indeed you will,” said Petunia.

Unknown to them, Dumbledore was also at the funeral. He saw the confrontation between Petunia and her brother Carlyle, knowing he had another member of the Evans family to deal with. He would not allow Carlyle to get himself involved in little Harry’s life. Harry was not to have a decent childhood, nor would he have other relatives to confide in. This would not do at all.

He knew he had to punish Carlyle Evans for interfering with his plans, but how would he get away with it without Petunia finding out about his involvement in her sister’s death?

* * *

That’s the end of that part of the story.

Here’s what happens next:

Upon their arrival to Little Whinging, Lee and Mary moved to #6 Privet Drive, which was next to Vernon and Petunia.  Also, Lee and his wife had to raise baby Harry as their own. Petunia kept an eye on the boy daily and checked for any signs of abuse or neglect, as Lee and Mary seemed to be no good at raising children, let alone Harry. Dumbledore wasn't pleased with this arrangement, as his plans to train Harry as a soldier would go awry, no thanks to Petunia Evans Dursley.

Speaking of plans going awry, Dumbledore’s 5-year-old daughter Amber and her 3-year-old best friend Willamaerha Thristal recently helped Will escape from her cruel older brothers. Will’s story was that her mother had died when she was born, and her brothers never let her forget that. They treated her worse than Cinderella’s stepsisters treated her. Her father, Melanus, was worried about his daughter and tried to protect her from her brothers as only a father could. During the funeral for James and Lily, Amber had to sneak Will out the house when no one was looking and go to Hogwarts. That story will eventually intertwine with that of Harry.

Well, Harry’s story was about to begin in a way no one had ever anticipated…


	2. Magical Optimism

_One Year Later…_

It is now the year 1982, which meant that one year had passed since Harry James Potter came to live with his relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Although the letter that Albus Dumbledore asked them to mistreat the boy in such a way that he would never have a happy life and to make sure that he arrived at Hogwarts unhappy and dependent on him, Vernon and Petunia wisely ignored the letter and allowed Harry to live his life the way that all children should. Petunia wanted to deprive Dumbledore of his child soldier by any means necessary.

If you thought that Petunia and her brother Lee had reconciled due to their meeting at Lily's funeral, the reconciliation never happened. They still weren’t on speaking terms and Petunia found herself watching Harry more often than she should. There was also the matter of how Lee was taking Harry to various places and exposing him to things that were inappropriate for children and Mary taking him to her favorite hair salon and other “womanly” places, which was also not appropriate for a boy, let alone Harry. What had that woman been thinking to punish Carlyle Evans by forcing him to take care of a baby named Harry?

Also, Lee and Mary had planned to start their own family, which would be consisting of "normal" children, not children who were magical like Harry. When she was informed of that, Petunia and her husband laughed, knowing that Lee was nothing more than an idiot for marrying the wrong sort of woman and they saw Mary as nothing more than a gold digging witch who wanted Lee for his huge inheritance. There could be no way that mismatched couple would dare to bring children into the world.

And yet, the Dursley family was going to get a bit bigger than it already was…

On the night of December 8, 1982, little Harry and Dudley gleefully threw food at each other around the dinner table despite Petunia’s efforts to stop them when Vernon showed up. He was carrying a very tiny girl with him. The baby was a year old and she had dark blond hair, pale skin, and mismatched blue and silver eyes. “Here’s little Miss Jacquel Romanov,” the man frowned as he set the toddler in a chair. “We’re to be watching her for a while.”

“Where are her parents?” Petunia asked as she stared at the little girl.

“She has none,” her husband snapped, “and she’s been that way since her guardian vanished without a few days ago. Nobody is saying anything about why Nichollo Trichenberg left his house and sent Jacquelyn to stay with relatives who are unreliable and they don’t have the mental capacity to raise a child…”

 Just then, a flying piece of carrot thrown by Dudley hit Vernon on the nose. “That’s enough, boys!” he yelled. The two toddlers stopped throwing their food and stared at the huge man. “Now I want you to meet Jacquel Romanov; she’ll be staying with us for a while.”

Dudley and Harry stared at Jacquel. The little fat boy frowned, but little Harry smiled at her. “Hi!” Jacquel squealed, before sliding off her seat and began raiding the cupboard. Very soon, she had pulled out several cookies out of the cookie jar and began eating them. “Not for you,” said Petunia as she snatched the cookies away from the small child. “You are far too small to be eating gingerbread snaps. You should be drinking milk and eating vegetables so you can get bigger.”

Jacquel stared at the woman with wonder. Usually she got what she wanted from the servants, but this person didn’t understand her. She wanted those cookies! “Now, now,” Vernon tried to reason with her, “why don’t you have some Mac-and-cheese and some vegetables-oh that’s right, you’re allergic to vegetables…” he muttered as he set about, making a plate and setting it before the small girl. The older boys watched in amazement as Jacquel gobbled up the entire plate. After finishing the milk, she cried out, “Cookie mine!”

“You need to relax…” Vernon said as he tried once again to reason with the child.

“I WANT MY COOKIES!” She screamed.

“Oh for God’s sake, give her the cookie!” Lee yelled as he showed up. “She’s just a baby.”

“A baby that got very little love and attention from her guardian,” said Petunia, “and why are you here, Lee? Shouldn’t you be picking Harry up and taking him for the weekend?”

“I would, if Mary didn’t have to go into the hospital,” Lee frowned. Mary, his wife, had gone in to deliver their first child a few hours earlier. “I believe that congratulations are in order?”

Vernon frowned, and then handed the cookies to the children. “I would say that,” he said, “but how will we know you aren’t going to continue being a jerk? How will we know your children won’t hate you the way Petunia did? How will we…”

“Verron, Pelula, me tiwed,” Jacquel looked at the older men, her mismatched eyes beginning to close.

“You got lucky, Carlyle,” Petunia snapped as she scooped up the tiny girl and beckoned the boys to follow her. “Maybe this time, you’ll learn that family is much more important than reputation!”

“Indeed,” said Carlyle as he left the house.

Well, the very next day, Vernon returned home with two very small boys. “That’s little Jonathan and Adrian Trichenberg,” he said to Petunia. “Don’t ask about their parents; they’re dead. Their grandmother’s in a loony bin and their grandfather…well, you can guess where he is, because I don’t know what happened to him.”

Petunia stared at the boys and said, “Let me guess: we’re to be watching them for a while.”

“Indeed,” Vernon frowned as he set the boys down and plopped down into his easy chair. Little Jacquel stared at Jonathan and Adrian for a moment, before walking back into the room and watching MTV. Dudley and Harry had been put down for a nap just moments before.

The little boys went to explore their new home. Unlike their old house, which was little more than a playhouse full of disaster, the Dursley house was clean. Much too clean. That would soon end, thanks to Vernon’s so-called “generosity.”

After Jonathan and Adrian arrived at the Dursley house , the Dursley family became bigger with the arrival of Jacquel’s younger brother Nicholas, who was about to be adopted against their dead mother’s wishes. Petunia took one look at Nicholas and said to Vernon, “That kid can’t be her brother.”

“He’s not?” Vernon said in shock.

“Of course he’s not,” Petunia snapped at him. “I should know; Irene only had three children. Jacquelyn is Irene’s third daughter. There is no way that Irene could have had him at all.”

“I see,” said Vernon, “but we can’t send him away. We must find out who he really is and why someone is trying to pass him off as her brother.”

They looked at Nicholas, who was sitting by himself in a corner and shook their heads. The boy was no Romanov at all, not with his strange looks (pale skin, brown hair, and brown eyes) and the fact that he looked nothing like Jacquel or Irene, both of who had dark blond hair. This would not do at all. Vernon and Petunia certainly had some questions to ask the social worker when she showed up at the Dursley house the next week.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was still trying to get Willamaerha Thristal to go back home to her brothers and father, a request that didn’t sit too well with his daughter and deputy headmistress/wife. Amber had repeatedly told her father that Will’s brothers were abusing Will, and Minerva McGonagall simply did not want to see Will being sent back to a potentially abusive household.

“Really, Albus, you must listen to Miss Thristal,” McGonagall said to him one evening after the girls went to bed. “It would be nothing short of murder to send her back to a family that hates her.”

“I wish for nothing more than for Willamaerha to be with her family,” Dumbledore tried as an excuse. His wife wasn’t about to buy into that, just as she refused to buy into his idea about him placing Harry with the Dursleys. She knew that sending Will back to the Thristals would result in Will’s death or something far worse.

Dumbledore knew he wasn’t going to win this round. Instead, he said, “I hear that Lily Potter’s brother and his wife are expecting their first child.”

“Indeed,” said McGonagall, “but what strikes me as odd is those Trichenberg and Romanov children.”

“Could they be related?” Hagrid said as he joined the old wizards.

“Perhaps they could be royalty,” Dumbledore said.

“It may be a rumor, but it is believed the Romanov youngsters could be related to a royal family,” said Hagrid. “There seems to be nothing like that here.”

“It may not be them, but it could be their mother, who had been rumored to be a Romanov even though all the Romanovs are all dead and none of them created any children,” said McGonagall. “With Irene’s death, even that mysterious line has come to an end.”

“Mayhaps Miss Jacquelyn and Mister Nicholas have but a small part to play in the years to come,” said Dumbledore. “Their valor will be among those who will vanquish the Dark Lord.”

“I will not allow any of this heroic nonsense about the children from you, Albus,” McGonagall snapped. “Miss Jacquelyn, Mister Nicholas, and especially Mister Potter will live normal lives and make something of themselves instead of sacrificing themselves and correcting your mistakes.”

“For once, I agree,” said Dumbledore as he conceded. He knew that Minerva would shoot down his every attempt to meddle in the lives of Jacquel and Harry and she would make sure that they would have a normal life. But he had yet another trick up his sleeve regarding them…

* * *

The next day, Carlyle and Mary Evans welcomed their first son, Robert Carlyle Evans into the world. That date was December 10, 1982. OK, so the Evanses played the part of the pleased parents and the Dursleys the happy relatives, but other than that, the birth was not an enjoyable one.  Baby Robbie (as the baby was called) was born premature and Mary nearly died, which should have caused a normal man to worry. Yet Lee was only worried for the life of his son, as he and Mary weren't getting along for quite some time now.

Petunia was shocked to see that Robbie didn't even anything like Lee or Mary; he had brown eyes and brown hair. It was apparent that the Evans genes skipped over him and the Lewis genes had taken over.

Vernon and Petunia were sitting at home after the children were put to bed. Lee was with them. Petunia said, “I can tell you aren’t too happy with little Robert.”

“I’m not,” said Lee.

“I know why,” said Vernon. “Robbie’s magic, isn’t he? Well, I can’t say you got what you deserved, after all the hurt you gave to your sisters when you walked out on them.”

"Oh, so we're back to that again?" Lee snapped at Vernon. "I don't know why you married Petunia, seeing as she was more suited for Severus Snape than for you. And why would you name your firstborn Dudley?"

"At least it's better than naming him faith or purity or rainbow," said Vernon, yet lee laughed at him. "Why would anyone name their kid Dudley? That poor boy is going to be picked on when he goes to school for getting such a terrible name."

"And Robbie?" Petunia began to say.

"At least Robert is an appropriate name for a boy," said Lee. "But as for harry, come on! Lily could have done better than to give him such an old-fashioned name such as that."

On that same day, a basket was pushed behind the bickering siblings. Vernon turned around and opened the basket, revealing two very small babies, both about Robbie’s age. They were crying. He then noticed a card on their blankets. It read _Casper & Solaris Mobley_.

 _Not this again_ , he thought to himself as he stared at the two babies. They apparently didn’t have any parents or anyone else who could take care of them. Just then, Lee noticed the basket full of crying babies and said, “So, someone abandoned their kids, eh? I’ll take care of these two, if you don’t mind.”

“But what about Robbie?” said Petunia.

“You already got your hands full,” said Lee, “and besides, at least I want to help. Harry seems to be a handful, especially for someone who dumped him on you, and don’t get me started on the other two children you have…”

As for Jacquel, Nicholas, and Harry, they lived their lives not knowing they would become involved in the second Wizarding War. Not only that, Jacquel would become one of the most powerful spellcasters of her age. Harry would take control of his life and deliver a blow that would shatter the Dark Lord’s hold on the Wizarding world. Willamaerha would have to choose between her family and Hogwarts. Everyone would have to choose between preserving a dying way of life and forging a new world.


	3. Growing Up Dursley

Well, here’s the thing: We’ve already seen how the Evanses and the Dursleys reacted when Jacquel, Nick, Jonathan, and Adrian arrived. Now comes the story about Robbie Evans and how Harry’s life was drastically improved even while he was surrounded by insane relatives.

A few years had passed since Harry, Jacquel, Jonathan, Adrian, and Nicholas were sent to live with the Dursleys. While Harry lived a decent life (more decent than in canon), Jacquel and Nick had to suffer the indignities of being an orphan. Jonathan and Adrian also had to deal with the senseless teasing of the other children. Vernon and Petunia tried to protect them as often as they could.

Speaking of Jonathan and Adrian, their grandmother, Constance Cavanaugh, was upset when she found out that her grandsons were placed in a foster home instead of being sent to her, and she sought to have custody of the boys. With her history of mental health problems, social services had decided to place Johnny and Adrian with the Dursleys instead of sending them to her. Constance swore she would get her grandsons back no matter what.

Meanwhile, Carlyle and Mary Evans became the parents of Robert Carlyle (born 1982), Marie Louise (born 1984), and twins Felix and David (born 1988). Casper and Solaris Mobley (also born 1982) stayed with the Evanses, for they had no family that would take them in. Though Lee and Mary treated the Mobley twins well, their own children were not allowed to watch TV, play with toys, or to even go to school. Whenever Harry came to visit, he wasn’t allowed to play with his cousins. The Evans children were forbidden to see their cousin Dudley Dursley at all, nor were they allowed to visit their uncle and aunt. Lee had made sure that his children would never know what magic was, lest they take an interest in magic, as their Aunt Lily had.

As for Jonathan and Adrian, Constance’s stepdaughter, Lola Burke, was so upset that they were placed with the Dursleys that she took the boys to her home, which was in Bagdale. Constance found out and angrily demanded that Lola give the boys back to her. This would later lead to a bitter fight between Constance and Lola. Lola’s brother Bruce Burke also claimed Constance abused him and Lola and spoiled her only child, Saul. Well, we haven’t seen the last of Constance yet.

* * *

We have now seen (and heard) the last of Will’s abusive brothers. When Will was 8 years old, her older brothers Ares, Rafel, Mairten, and Sinfolte came to Hogwarts to retrieve Will. Ares, the oldest, snapped, “Where is Willamaerha?” Dozens of students gasped as he reached out and snatched Will. “Willamaerha Lyra Thristal, you are coming home right now and you are NEVER coming back here! You are NOT going to any school at all.”

“Ares,” said Will, “I have to go to school. Minerva says I have to.”

“Willamaerha, you are nothing but a worthless brat!” Ares yelled as he slapped Will. “You’re going home and…”

“What are you doing here?” Minerva McGonagall said. She then slapped Ares across his face. “I heard what you said to Miss Willamaerha and I knew she was being abused, but now I see she wasn’t lying at all. Get out.” Ares made no move to leave; instead, he slapped Will repeatedly, calling her a worthless brat and just saying all kinds of horrible things no child should have to hear.

Amber soon arrived and upon seeing Ares, stuck him in the back of his head with an iron poker. In anger, Ares threw a pot of boiling water at Amber and Will. The pot hit Professor Dumbledore and he fell down. Then McGonagall and several other teachers quickly subdued Ares, Rafel, Mairten, and Sinfolte. As aurors carted them away, Ares shouted to Will, “You are no longer part of our family! I disown you and you’ll never see dad again!”

After all was said and done, Will began sobbing. She knew she had done nothing wrong and yet Ares blamed her for their mother’s death. McGonagall came to her and said, “Now don’t you worry, Willamaerha. You will live here at Hogwarts and we’ll be your family.”

Will had no idea her troubles weren’t over yet. In fact, they were just beginning…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Dursleys, Harry was hunched away in a corner, trying to get away from Dudley and Nicholas. Those two were as thick as thieves from the time Nicholas arrived and they seemed to love to torment Harry. He needed ten hands to count how many times they tortured him and the times he went and hit them back.

Jacquel saw him while preparing lunch for the boys and said, "Your uncle is insane!"

"That's something that I haven't heard before," Harry said sarcastically.

"No, I mean it," said Jacquel. "Lee is the dumbest father in the world!"

"Why do you say that?" Harry was indignant at what Jacquel was saying about his uncle.

Jacquel continued, "He drinks too much and just lounges around the house, he won't let his kids go to school, and he won't let them come here!"

"I’m sure he has his reasons for doing the things that he does," said Harry.

"They’re not good reasons, whatever they are," Jacquel chimed in. "In my opinion, he should be arrested for being a terrible man!"

"Oh, what do you know?" Harry said as he stood up and walked away.

Jacquel sighed and went back to preparing the boys' lunches. There was just no talking to that kid.

Harry left the house and went next door. There, he saw Lee and Robbie hunched over a book, the twins happily playing on a rug, and Mary and Louise in the kitchen preparing lunch.

Robbie whined, “Why are we even reading this?”

Lee said to him, “ _Little Women_ is an American classic; your Aunt Petunia used to love this book when she was a girl.”

“That book’s for girls,” Robbie snapped. “Why isn’t Louise reading it?”

“Because your mother is convinced that Louise isn’t conforming to the roles of being a female and she doesn’t like it when your sister plays with you and the twins and Casper instead of quietly sewing with Solaris,” said Lee. “I just don’t see what her problem is with Louise. I don’t mind her playing with you boys, just as long as she does her chores and does what she is told to do.”

“But Solaris is so boring,” Robbie complained, “and Dudley’s so much fun.”

“What about me?” said Harry as soon as they looked up and saw him. “I’m your cousin too.”

“You’re just as boring as Solaris is,” said Robbie. “In fact, you’d rather read than watch cartoons with us.”

“Cartoons are so boring,” said Harry. Robbie glared at him, remembering a trip to the movie theaters last year, when they went to see “ _Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland_ ", and Harry had accidentally blew up the screen in the middle of the movie. Louise (who was 5 years old at that time) burst into tears, as did many of the other children in the theater. Robbie and Casper were also upset, but they kept their cool. Solaris, however, whacked Harry over the head for blowing up the screen and begged Lee and Mary to exclude him whenever the Evans family went to the movies.

The movie wasn’t the only thing Harry had ruined for the Evans children; he had ruined various birthday parties, sleepovers, and holidays. It wasn’t his fault, but Mary seemed to blame him and her own children for the disasters that occurred in the Evans house.

Not only that, Petunia blamed Lee for Harry’s magical abilities and began limiting his time spent with his cousins. She began to file police reports claiming that Lee and Mary were abusing their children. But when the police came to investigate those claims, the claims turned up empty.

Harry stared at a plate of cookies that Mary had baked earlier; she was now showing Louise how to make soup. Harry reached out and touched the cookies, which caused the entire plate to explode.

Everyone gasped in horror as they ducked under couch pillows as the remains of the cookies rained down upon them. The twins laughed happily and ran around the living room, gobbling up the bigger pieces of the cookies. Lee shook his head, knowing that the boys would now not eat their lunch. Robbie and Casper quickly plugged up the vacuum cleaner and sucked away all the tiny crumbs that the twins missed. Solaris buried her face in her book, clearly ignoring everything that was going on around her.

Harry stood in the middle of the living room, not knowing what was going on. He had no idea of what had happened and he appeared to be in a daze. He did not see his aunt Mary rushing toward him and grabbing him by his hair, yelling at him for ruinung the cookies, which would have been given to the children for behaving themselves, and banning him from ever having contact with his cousins.

Lee was left behind to restore order and to help clean up the mess. Robbie was angry; he looked forward to eating the cookies and starting a food fight with Casper. Louise turned back to the stove to finish making the soup. Robbie said, “I can’t believe him!”

“I know,” said Casper. “Harry ruins everything for us! I hope I never become like him.”

“Same here,” said Robbie. “Let’s hope the twins don’t find this cool.”

Mary returned to the house and said, “And this is why magic is bad and why I won’t let you kids do anything; it’s because of yor cousin Harry Potter!”

“What did he ever do to you, mom?” said Louise, who was still facing the stove.

“His aunt happened to us,” said Mary. “If it weren’t for the fact that Lee was Petunia’s brother, we wouldn’t have bothered with the boy. However, Petunia insisted that we’d help take care of him, because “ _he’s our only living relative_ ”. He is an orphan, and all orphans are troublemakers! How and why that woman manages to live in a house full of them is something that I just don’t understand.”

“Not to mention her fat and ugly husband and their pig of a son,” said Lee. “I don’t understand how my sister could have married a man like him. Plus, I feel sorry for that girl; she needs help and perhaps a permanent vacation from them.”

Harry trudged home; he had been kicked out of the Evans house for the cookie on a plate incident. Worst of all, he was not allowed to near his cousins ever again.

Jacquel saw him and shook her head. She knew all too well the fact that Harry spending time with the Evans family was not good and he needed to stay away from them. She didn’t say anything to him as he came into the house and went to his room. Dudley and Nicholas were eating lunch and ignored him.

Harry sat on his bed, wondering _what is going on with me? I never do anything “magical” around the Dursleys, so why is it that I have to do magic around the Evanses? Am I really that troublesome? What is going on here?_

Little did he know that things would get worse for him the next year…

 


	4. An Unusual Talent

The year was now 1991, and the Dursley family seemed to get bigger, even if the house didn’t. With the arrivals of Juniper in 1986 and Ian in 1988, Vernon and Petunia began to wonder if it was right for them to be keeping Jacquel and Nicholas Romanov.

Both children had been living with the Dursleys since Jacquel was two years old. Jacquel was an orphan when her mother, Irene, died and her father didn’t claim her. Her guardian, Nichollo Trichenberg, had apparently vanished without a trace, which prompted social services to send her to the Dursley family.

As for Nicholas, Vernon and Petunia had searched everywhere for any identity of Nicholas's parents, as they did not believe that Nicholas was Irene’s son and Jacquel’s brother. So far, no one knew who he really was, nor did they find out anything about his parents. Even social services could find nothing regarding Nicholas's past, save for the name Bruce Freeport, which did not help with the case at all. The judge in Nicholas's case decided that unless they find out about Bruce Freeport, he would have Nicholas removed from the Dursley family and sent to an orphanage.

And as for the Evans siblings, Mary grew even stricter with them after Harry blew up the plate of cookies and she even forbade Lee to leave the house. She sent a letter of resignation to Lee's job, claiming that he wanted to spend more time with his children. She piled him full of food and beer, both of which was unwise and damaging to his health. Petunia felt that Lee was now a lost cause and she focused her attention on Lee's children, who she felt were being abused by their mother. She plotted to get them all out of the house as soon as she could.

It was now Dudley’s 11th birthday, and he had begged his parents to take him to the London Zoo for months. Vernon and Petunia couldn’t say no to the fat boy and so they decided to load up the whole family and go. Harry, Jacquel, and Nick were also going.

Before they left, Vernon had thought about taking the Evans and Mobley children. While Casper and Solaris Mobley were treated well, Robbie, Louise, Felix, and David weren’t. Vernon decided to invite them on the trip and perhaps get the children out of the house and away from their parents.

“Absolutely not!” an apparently drunk Lee had snapped when the request was made. he was sitting on the couch watching the children as they were watching TV.

“Why not?” Petunia inquired.

“Well,” said Lee, “the kids have a lot of chores to do today, and…”

“Now, Carlyle,” Petunia started, “you know the kids shouldn’t have to do chores and be little more than servants to the Mobley twins and your wife…”

“They’re all a bunch of worthless freaks!” Mary yelled from the kitchen.

“They’re going,” Vernon said sternly. “All of them.”

Within a few hours, the rather large family was enjoying their visit at the zoo. Especially excited were the Evans children. They had never seen the world outside their house, nor had Robbie or Louise saw the inside of a classroom or a school for that. Harry acted as if he was a tour guide, showing the Evans siblings around the place like it Hollywood or something like that. That irked Jacquel to no end.

Now the kids were at the snake exhibit. Jacquel had been afraid of snakes as a small child, but when her brother Nick insisted on joining the older boys, Jacquel grew mad and stormed in. There, she saw Harry, Robbie, and Dudley, along with Nick, staring at a huge snake. Suddenly, the snake seemed to move. It crawled out of its glass encasement and slithered across the room.

Jacquel saw the snake and screamed. Vernon heard her and ran into the exhibit, shocked to see scores of people fleeing from the place. There were also four boys who were standing near an empty snake encasement, all laughing at poor Jacquel’s predicament. Jacquel had climbed up a huge plastic tree and the snake was on the bottom, just slithering around. Vernon turned to them and said, “All right, what happened here?”

“Nothing really, except for the snake asked me to help it escape,” Harry said innocently.

Vernon frowned, then snatched the children and left the place. “Vernon, what’s going on?” Petunia asked as soon as she had seen them.

“It’s your brother, that’s what” Vernon snapped, “and we’re going to deal with him.”

Petunia shook her head, knowing what was going to happen. She already knew about the cookie incident and she was convinced that it was Lee, Mary, and their children who were causing Harry’s magical outbursts. Harry had no such outbursts while at the Dursleys.

When they got home later that day, Vernon pounded on the door. “Evans!” he shouted as he continued to pound on the door. When Lee got to the door, Petunia yelled, “You’ve corrupted our nephew!”

“Who, Robbie?” Lee quipped, hoping that this wasn't true.

“No, Harry!” said Vernon angrily. "He’s doing all of these magical stunts because of you!"

“It’s already bad enough that you and your wife had practically enslaved your own children and spoiled those Mobley twins,” said Petunia, “but we will NOT have you going around telling Harry that it’s OK for him to play with snakes.”

"I never said it was," said Lee. "What are you talking about?"

"Your nephew, Harry Potter, was discovered talking to a snake at the zoo," said Vernon. "He thought that it was funny to pull this kind of stunt. I don't know what you or your children have been teaching him, but I will not tolerate this behavior at all. You will control those children, or else we'll have them removed from your house permanently."

“I see,” said Lee. “I shall punish the children for this.” Robbie, Louise, and the twins didn’t notice their father’s anger as they happily climbed out the van and walked to their house. There, Lee and Mary whipped them and sent them to bed without supper as punishment for their supposed misbehavior. The Mobleys, however, were allowed to spend the night with Harry. Vernon then said to Petunia when the children were sleeping, “I think it’s time we got those children away from your brother.”


	5. A Letter

The year was now 1991, and Minerva McGonagall was in her office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, preparing to send out hundreds of letters to potential Hogwarts students. There was one problem: what to do about a certain girl named Jacquel Romanov, the girl who had been orphaned when she was a small child and had a doubtful family history. Should she attend Hogwarts based solely on her mother’s name and nothing else?

That question was answered in the form of Willamaerha Thristal, who had been a permanent resident of Hogwarts for the last seven years of her life. She began attending Hogwarts soon after her family disowned her. Will was placed in Hufflepuff. Not to be outdone by her best friend, Amber Dumbledore also stared classes at Hogwarts at the same time that Will had done; only she was placed in Gryffindor. Now both girls were 15 years old and had just recently graduated from Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore showed up just as the last letter was mailed. He said,” It will be quite an interesting term without the girls in school.”

“Maybe they could use a break,” said McGonagall. “After all, they are 15 years old.”

Dumbledore frowned and said, “What really concerns me is that Romanov girl. I wonder if it would be right to admit her just because her mother once attended our school.”

“Perhaps she could be magic,” said McGonagall. “Magic or not, we are bringing her to Hogwarts.”

“What if I say no?” said Dumbledore.

“Then I would like to remind you that you caused the deaths of Paul and Samantha Romanov,” said his wife. “I would also say your stupidity caused the death of Irene Romanov as well. You owe it to Miss Jacquelyn to bring her to Hogwarts, maybe not as a student, but as a child who needs a proper home. Unless you want the entire Wizarding and muggle worlds to know you practically wiped out the Romanov family, I insist you bring her to Hogwarts.”

* * *

Meanwhile, two letters arrived at the Dursley residence. The letters read: _Dear student, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The school is located in the heart of Scotland, near the village of Hogmeade and sits at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Enclosed is a list of supplies that you will need for your yearlong stay at Hogwarts:_

  1. _Three black robes for everyday wear._
  2. _A hat (preferably black) for everyday wear._
  3. _Equipment: 1 wand, 1 cauldron, 1 set of brass scales, 1 set of crystal phial, 1 telescope. (first years are not allowed to bring broomsticks to school)_
  4. _Textbooks: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_
  5. _Students are allowed to bring a cat, a toad, or an owl._



_We surely hope that you consider attending our school. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

Harry danced around in glee, holding up his Hogwarts letter. Dudley saw him and grew upset. He said, “Where is my Hogwarts letter? I want my Hogwarts letter!”

“Oh, please, Dudley,” Jacquel snapped at him the moment he began whining. “You always get jealous whenever Harry or I get something and you don’t.” She had taken his Hogwarts letter and hid it in the bureau. Very soon, Vernon and Petunia were heard speaking in Vernon’s office. Vernon had found the letter on a desk in his office. He said, "Are you sure about this, Pet? Do you want Dudley to attend Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," said Petunia. "I dropped out of Hogwarts in my fifth year and went to high school, as did Irene Romanov."

"I also received a letter from Smeltings, my old high school," said Vernon, "and they want Dudley to attend there. But I know that you might not want that for Dudley."

Petunia said, "Well, my parents did not want me to go to Hogwarts to begin with, as they wanted me to go to Stonewall Middle School. But what if we gave Dudley a choice about where he wants to go?"

Outside the office, Harry, Dudley, Nick, and Jacquel were standing by the door. Dudley said to her, "Why did you hide the letter?"

"Do you not know a joke when it happens?" said Nick.

"But still, that was mean," said Dudley. "What if I want to go to the magic school?"

"Haven't we already seen enough of you already?" Jacquel cried out. "You're everywhere we are, and to be perfectly honest, it's getting quite annoying. Don't you want to hang out with normal kids, I mean kids who aren't…magic?"

"But they're boring," said Dudley. "Why would I want to hang out with kids who are boring?"

"Maybe because your parents," Harry began, but was interrupted with the door opening.

Vernon and Petunia came out of the office, much to the surprise of the children. “We found this in the bureau,” said Vernon as he handed Dudley the letter, “and I think it’s best if we let Dudley decide if he wants to go to the magic school or not.”

“Of course I want to go to the magic school,” Dudley said, much to the chagrin of the older children.

“Then it’s settled,” said Vernon. “Now to other business, this doesn’t concern you children.” The kids had no idea Lee was abusing their cousins and Vernon and Petunia were plotting to get the children out of that abusive home.

As for Will, she was now the last living child of Melanus and Arista Thristal; all but one of her brothers had all died in prison and Arista was also dead. Mel was still alive and it was without a doubt he missed his only daughter and he was upset to hear Ares had disowned her rather than accept her decision to go to Hogwarts. Will also wanted to make contact with Mel for many years, but she feared Ares’s retribution and worried that he would somehow show up at Hogwarts and try to strangle her.

So, Will waited until her brothers’ deaths before she sent the first of many letters to her father. Little did she know that when Mel answered back, family secrets would be exposed…

* * *

Just so you know: _The letter was based from the letter in Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone_.


	6. A Wizard's Life

July 26, 1991: It was just five days before the birthdays of Harry James Potter and Jacquel Victoria Romanov. Both children raced around the house, packing their things for a trip to the beach.

For the last few years now, both Harry and Jacquel were unaware of the magic that was beginning to manifest inside them. While Jacquel tried to lock her magic away, Harry learned that his magic only came about whenever he was with the Evans family. Or at least until Mary shooed him out of the house for blowing up the cookies. For that, Mary forbade him from visiting his cousins.

For a whole year, Harry had had no magical incidents, until he had gone to the snake exhibit at the zoo. Robbie had been with him and due to that, a snake had escaped from the exhibit. As usual, Vernon and Petunia blamed Lee, who in turn blamed them.

Just as the kids were loaded up and Vernon had put the last suitcase in the car, Robbie Evans showed up. He wasn’t alone, for Louise and the twins were with him. The Mobleys were nowhere to be seen. “Whatever happened to you, Robert Carlyle Evans?” Vernon gasped as he looked at his nephew.

“Dad…he…he b-b-beat us. All of us. The twins too,” Robbie stuttered. He had been crying for quite some time.

“Where is your mother?” Vernon snapped.

“Sh-she…she took th-the Mo-Mobleys sh-sh-shopping,” Robbie said. Then he began crying once again. So did his siblings.

“What’s going on?” Petunia shouted.

“Your brother went too far and actually beat those kids,” Vernon said. “Get them into the car and I’ll deal with him!”

 As Petunia went to put the kids in the car, Vernon remembered the many times Robbie had ran to him, begging for help whenever Lee was being mean to him, the many times he had called child protective services on Lee, and the many lies that Lee had told the social workers regarding the children. Petunia had also tried to get Lee himself removed from the house and have his wife arrested for spousal abuse several times, but Lee was forced to lie about his own abusive situation as well.

Lee was lying in the living room, halfway drunk when his angry brother-in-law showed up. “I heard what you did to those children, Carlyle Evans,” Vernon yelled as he looked at the other man. “I heard you’ve beaten them. No more. You’re finished. Your days of being a parent are over.”

 With that, Vernon got into the car and drove off. Instead of going to the beach, they instead went to Manchester and stayed there for a few days. There, Petunia took the Evans children to a doctor and had them treated for their injuries and Vernon called the police, hoping to put an end to their father’s abusive ways permanently. The other children still had no idea their cousins were being beaten and abused by their parents. Jacquel, however, had a big decision to make, one that could deprive herself a place in the Dursley family for good.

* * *

July 30, 1991: The day before the birthdays of Harry and Jacquel. It had been four days since their beach vacation had been cancelled. Harry had had no idea about the abuse that his cousins were suffering and he was quite sure that his uncle had been abused as well.

That night, a giant showed up at the house. He was tall and stout, a bit bigger than Vernon was. He was wearing a huge overcoat and carried a large umbrella. Nick saw him and screamed, “Aaaaah! A giant!” but Harry frowned at him. Jacquel snapped and said, “What is your problem?”

“There’s a giant in the house,” said Nick, “and he’s going to eat us all for dinner!”

“Oh grow up, Nicholas,” Jacquel snapped at him. “You need to stop reading those damned fairy tales. The things I have to put up with!”

At this point, the Dursleys had gathered in the living room, overhearing the noise. Vernon saw Hagrid and said, “Why are you here?”

Hagrid said, “I understand that Harry had received his Hogwarts letter?”

“He has,” said Petunia. “But why are you here?”

“I’m here on Hogwarts business,” said Hagrid, “Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you may not know anything about Hogwarts, or magic, or the wizarding world in general.”

“Well, can you explain it to us then?” Vernon asked.

Hagrid settled himself onto a sofa and told his story: “There was a time when the wizarding world was peaceful. Then You-Know-Who shows up, gathers followers, and went around killing muggleborn wizards and witches, squibs, and anyone else who got in their way. The Order of the Phoenix was formed to counter the attacks of those fiends. Then one night, HE shows up and kills both your parents…” (Here, Petunia gasps in anger and sadness) “…and he would have killed you as well, but he failed…”

“What happened to him?” Jacquel asked.

“Some said he died that very night. Others disagree. What everyone knows is Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord,” said the giant.

“What of my family?” Jacquel asked.

“From what I was told, your parents Irene Slater and Mercutius Romanov were slain by Death Eaters in the aftermath of the Wizarding war, leaving you and your brother orphans,” said Hagrid, “but even I don’t think that’s actually the truth. Both wizards and muggles alike are still questioning your parents’ identities to this very day. Now comes the time for you to make a very important decision, one that will set the course for the rest of your life.”

“That decision is…” Jacquel wondered.

“If you’re willing to live at Hogwarts,” said Hagrid. “Professor Dumbledore has extended an invitation for you to come join us.”

“What about Nick?” For there had been no mention of Nicholas Romanov at all, nor was it said Irene had any other children besides Jacquel for that matter. Or was Nick really Jacquel’s brother?

“We’ll make arrangements for Mister Nick,” said Hagrid, “but it’s you they really want. So Miss Jacquel Victoria Romanov, or whoever you shall truly become, will you join us and study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry?”


	7. A Necessary Tragedy

Harry spent 10 minutes staring at the clock. 10 minutes before his 11th birthday. The others had gone to bed, but Hagrid was still awake. Harry said to him, “What was behind you inviting Jacquel to Hogwarts?”

The giant sighed, then said, “I wasn’ supposed to be tellin’ yeh this, but the headmaster an’ her family had bad blood between ‘em, and he hopes by bringin’ young Miss Romanov to Hogwarts he’d patch things up wit’ ‘em.”

“How can they reconcile?” Harry asked. “They’re dead.”

“Aye, that’s right,” said Hagrid. “Then again, we don’t know if her parents are really dead. So we must wait and see if she decides to go.”

 They had no idea that going to Hogwarts was Jacquel’s only choice…

* * *

Lee and Mary didn’t care about Vernon’s threats; they were not even missing their older children at all. In fact, Mary was about to give birth to her fifth child. Unlike their last four children, Lee was determined to make sure that his youngest child would be “normal” and not like his/her older siblings, whom he believe were mentally disabled and not worth to be his children at all. The Mobley twins, for the most part, were “normal,” but the children of Lee’s sisters Lily and Petunia were magic.

It was the morning of July 31, 1991, the 11th birthdays of Harry Potter and Jacquel Romanov and wizards were dancing in the streets celebrating that moment, but Lee Evans didn’t care. He had to get his pregnant wife to the hospital. So gathering up Mary and the twins, he drove the car as fast as he could so he could get to the hospital.

 They never reached the hospital; the car was involved in an accident and Lee and Mary were killed. Casper and Solaris suffered broken wrists in the crash.

Vernon and Petunia were notified of the accident. Leaving the house, they made their way to the hospital, where they found a small baby and the Mobley twins. Both twins had bandages on both their wrists. Casper said a drunk driver struck their car and Lee had been recovering from his drinking binge when the accident occurred. “What’s the baby’s name?” Vernon asked.

“Connor Ariel Evans,” said Solaris.

Petunia shook her head; she knew Connor was actually born a girl. She wrote down the name “ _Matilda Liliana Dursley_ ” on the baby’s birth certificate and in the spot where the parents’ names were, she wrote down her own name and that of her husband’s; she refused to even allow the names Carlyle and Mary to be anywhere near the certificate at all, not the way they mistreated their older children. She was determined to make sure Matilda would live a better life than Robbie, Louise, Felix, and David had lived.

* * *

Within a week, Carlyle and Mary Evans were buried. Harry frowned as he heard the priest read the final rites. He glared at his cousins, who were standing in a corner of the plot.  _Robbie, Louise, Felix, and David should have been grateful they actually WERE raised by their parents, as sick and twisted and abusive as they were_ , he thought to himself.  _The Dark Lord killed my parents and Jacquel never even met hers at all_. Jacquel still was turning a question in her head.

The baby, who had been named Matilda, would never know who her real parents were, nor would she experience their love (or lack of it thereof). Within a few weeks, Robbie had nicknamed her as “Molly”, claiming that Matilda was a bit of an old-fashioned mouthful and she didn’t need that name at all. Jacquel had meanwhile reached her decision the moment the Mobley twins stepped into the house, not knowing her choice would change the world forever…


	8. Destiny

Jacquel went to the dining room armed with a pen and a notepad. She was now about to confirm her decision: “ _I am thinking about attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, but I will go on three conditions:_

  1. _I wish to be placed in a dorm with the other children instead of my own room._
  2. _I want Nicholas Romanov to come with me._
  3. _I wish to know the truth about my own identity._



_However, if these conditions are not met, I will withdraw from Hogwarts and find another magical school_.”

A few days after Jacquel sent her letter, she, Nick, Harry, and Dudley went to Diagon Alley and got their school supplies. Everyone who saw Harry cheered, but they booed at Vernon and Dudley. Jacquel frowned, as no one was even paying any attention to her.

But there was one person who did stare at her was an older man. He was wearing a simple suit and a pair of lacy embroidered shoes, over which he was wearing a medium-length cape. He was also wearing a watch ring and a pork-pie hat. The whole ensemble was coordinated in dark pink, turquoise, and white. He had long dark brown hair that was slowly graying, cobalt-blue eyes, and pale skin. The older man frowned as he watched Jacquel carrying her school supplies around and thought that something really needed to be done with her.

That night, while Jacquel was packing her bags, Harry came to her and said, “You don’t have to do this, Jacquel. You can stay here if you want. We can manage.”

“Harry,” Jacquel said, “you have no idea how crowded this house has become. Besides, with me and Nick gone, there’ll be less mouths for Petunia to feed.”

“Jacquel,” Harry protested, but Jacquel stopped him. “I’m sorry, Harry, but I’ve made my decision.” Little did both children know their lives were about to change forever…

* * *

The next day, Petunia and the younger children waved goodbye as Vernon drove off, taking Harry, Dudley, Jacquel, and Nick with him. They were on their way to King’s Cross, where they would take the train to Hogwarts.

 At the same time, Dumbledore and McGonagall were clearing several rooms for Jacquel and Nick to use during their stay at Hogwarts. McGonagall said to Dumbledore, “Now I meant what I said about Miss Jacquel Romanov, Albus. Be nice to her or else I’ll expose your crimes against the Romanov family.” Dumbledore knew better than to argue with his wife. He knew if his crimes were to be reveled, then his reputation as a great wizard would be completely and utterly ruined.

 While the children boarded the train that would take them to Hogwarts, Jacquel though to herself  _perhaps this is my destiny. To change the world and everything in it. What of my family? Who am I? What is my purpose of being here_?

While Jacquel asked herself those all-too-important questions, no one realized her answer would shatter both wizarding and muggle worlds forever…

 


	9. Friendships

Jacquel went to the first car she saw and there, she met Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. That’s not her story, and she won’t be seen very much for a good while.

 As for Harry, he was about to follow Jacquel ( _once again repeating history and make this into another boring Harry Potter fan fiction story_ ) when Dudley said, “Harry, let’s get into this car.”

Harry followed Dudley and Nick and they went to sit in the car. Already there were two boys and one girl. One they remembered. It was Jonathan Trichenberg, who once lived with Harry until he was removed from the Dursleys and adopted into another family; Constance Cavanaugh and Lola Burke were deemed unsuitable guardians of him and his brother, Adrian.

Jonathan said to them, “Hey guess what? I got adopted.”

“No way!” cried Harry. “Really? How?”

Jonathan said, “You know about my aunt and grandmother and how they both fought over me and Adrian? Well, the judge decided we were better off adopted in another family and to take that family’s name, but we didn’t take the family’s name at all. Anyway, this is Philip Dennison and Nina Barlow; they live near me and yet we never even met until just now. Imagine that!”

“I see,” said Harry, then his eyes strayed outside the window.

Philip looked at him and said, “Aren’t you Harry Potter?” He had deep-set brown eyes, wavy, coffee-colored hair. He was tall, had dark skin, a medium sized nose, and a cleft chin. His wardrobe is unusual with purple and bright green.

“Well of course I am,” said Harry. “Who else would I be?”

The girl also looked at him. She had narrow brown eyes that are like two acorns. Her silky, straight, amber hair is waist-length and is worn in a braid that went down her back. She was short, had china-white skin, long-fingered hands, and small feet. Her wardrobe is artistic and unusual, with a lot of red and orange.

Nina said, “I hear you were attending Hogwarts this year.”

“I am,” said Harry. “What about you?”

“Well,” said Nina, “I’m the youngest in my family, and we moved here from America.”

“Why’d you leave?” asked Dudley.

“Because of my brother, Nickolas,” said Nina. “He was mentally disabled and my parents refused to put him in an institution, as required by the city law. So they came here.” To Philip, she said, “What’s your story?”

Philip said, “Well, I too was born in America, but my parents moved here because they hated life in America.”

“Well,” said Jonathan. “My parents are dead, so it’s just me and my brother Adrian. Any siblings, either of you?”

Dudley said, “Well, there are Junie and Ian, and my cousins.”

“Well,” said Harry. “Besides me, anyway.”

“Not the Mobleys,” said Dudley, “but the Evans. You know, Robbie, Louise, Felix, David, and Molly.”

Philip said, “I don’t have any brothers or sisters. My parents came from incessantly large families and they just deliberately refuse to have a second child after me.”

Nina sighed and said, “Besides my brother Nickolas, I have Nathan, Nelson, Nigel, Nolan, Nanette, Nadine, Nickolas, the twins Nader & Norwood, the triplets Natalie, Noel, & Noemi, Noah, and then of course, me.”

“How does your mother manage to keep up with all of you?” asked Jonathan. “Especially since all your names start with the letter _N_?”

“Don’t ask,” said Nina. “You don’t want to know.”

When they reached the school, the kids couldn’t help but notice there were nearly 700 people standing there. One of them nearly knocked Harry over.

Harry turned to the boy and said, “Uh, do you mind?”

“Sorry,” said the boy. “I’m Duncan Snyder,” he said.

“Harry Potter,” said the boy.

“Harry Potter? As in THE Harry Potter?” cried someone who was coming behind Duncan.

“What is your name?” Harry said.

“Her name’s Candice Thorpe,” said Duncan. Candice said, “I can’t believe you’re actually here, Harry. Like seriously. No one told me you’d be here.”

“Ignore her,” said Duncan. “She’s nuts. Her whole family is nutters. They lock themselves away from the outside world. It’s a miracle her parents even let her go to Hogwarts in the first place.”

Candice was about to say something when a voice rang out, “FIRS’ YEARS THIS WAY!” It was Hagrid and he was calling everyone to the boats. Harry barely caught a glimpse of Jacquel as he boarded the boat that would take him across the lake and to Hogwarts.


	10. Gryffindor or Slytherin

Harry, Dudley, Philip, Nina, Jonathan, Duncan, and Candice all piled into a boat and the boat took off and headed towards Hogwarts. When they reached the school, Professor McGonagall came out and greeted them. “Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry,” she said. “I am Professor McGonagall and your deputy headmistress as well as your transfiguration teacher. When we get to the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Now follow me.”

Professor McGonagall led the kids into the Great Hall. There were many wizards there, all teachers, students, and staff. They all cheered as they saw the kids. Harry saw many of them staring at him. He assumed everyone knew he was indeed Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He left it alone; he would deal with that later. Right now, there were other things to take care of, such as which house he was going to be placed into.

McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and said, “When I call your name, please take the Sorting Hat and go to the house where you are assigned.” Jacquel was called first; she was placed in Gryffindor. Dudley was placed (surprisingly) in Hufflepuff. Jonathan was also placed in Hufflepuff.

As each child was sent to a particular house (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin), Harry wondered if any of the kids would accept him for who he really was. He knew some of them would be his true friends, and some of them would only like him for his fame. He watched as Duncan, Candice, Nina, and Philip were sent to Ravenclaw and a shy boy named Kirkwood Matheson was placed in Hufflepuff.

“Harry Potter!” Just then, the sound of his name sent Harry hurtling back to reality. Everyone was looking at him. Harry approached the stool warily, just as he approached Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia when they had to tell him the truth about his family. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. The hat said, “You’re the famous son of James and Lily Potter. Wonderful thing you did defeating that Dark Lord. Alas for you, you have lived with your relatives, one who is a muggle, and the other who did an unwise thing by leaving Hogwarts.”

Harry frowned. The hat continued, “However, I believe you’ll do fine in Slytherin.”

Harry shook his head. “No thank you; I won’t go into Slytherin.” Everyone in Slytherin was shocked.

“No?” said the hat. “What about Gryffindor?”

“I don’t think I can go into Gryffindor,” said Harry. The Gryffindors were also shocked; Dumbledore frowned and stared at the hat in anger.

“You don’t want to go into Slytherin, and you don’t want to go into Gryffindor,” said the hat, “but there is a third choice, you say?”

“There’s always a third choice,” said Harry.

“Very well,” said the hat. “RAVENCLAW!”

Harry stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table amid cheers from most of the school, save for Gryffindor and Slytherin. They weren’t too happy about this; Harry had chosen Ravenclaw over them. Harry didn’t care; he was too busy shaking hands with Professor Dumbledore, who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Professor Flitwick, who was the head of Ravenclaw House and sitting with his newfound friends. Jacquel frowned and turned away from him. Draco Malfoy sighed and said, “So Harry Potter would rather be a Ravenclaw? A Ravenclaw?”

“God help us all,” muttered Professor Snape.

“Maybe it’s for the best, Severus,” said Amber as she sat beside him. “I believe Ravenclaws can do great things.”

“So can Hufflepuffs,” said Will. “Remember, I was a Hufflepuff when I was a student here.”

Dumbledore sighed and let Harry have his moment. He did have plans to make sure that Harry would be in Gryffindor, one way or another. He wasn’t about to let his Golden Boy be a Ravenclaw.


	11. Strange Things

Jacquel sat by herself at the Gryffindor table; she had been too shy to make new friends as a kid, and this was no better. Also, none of the other Gryffindors were speaking with her, as they had no idea of who she really was. Why was she in Gryffindor to begin with? The fact that she was in Gryffindor was not part of the deal that she had made with Dumbledore. She glared at the old man until he noticed her and spoke up.

He said, “I believe that the Sorting Hat has made a mistake. Miss Jacquel Romanov was supposed to go into Slytherin.” The Gryffindors protested and the Slytherins mocked them as Jacquel made her way to the Slytherin table. The other two houses appeared to be indifferent to the whole situation.

Snape smirked at McGonagall as he watched Jacquel walk towards the Slytherin table, but Amber smacked his arm. “Behave yourself,” she said sternly.

McGonagall noticed him and said, “Severus, this is not time to be keeping records…” but Snape ignored her. He did not like McGonagall and he hated Albus Dumbledore. Nevertheless, he would make sure that Jacquel remained in Slytherin regardless of what the conditions were.

He reached out to the terrified girl and said, “You must be the little brat who they thought so lowly of while they sing the praises of Harry Potter and his "noble" deeds. I do not approve of any orphans with strange pasts to darken the hallways of Slytherin House, but in your situation, I will have to make an exception.”

He made Jacquel sit near the front of the table and went back to his food. Jacquel stared at Nick, who was seated next to Dumbledore. Both stared at each other, and then at a strange shadow that was standing in the corner of the Great Hall. It appeared to be long and thin, and not in the shape of a human or an animal. No one else noticed the shadow, as they were too busy eating and talking.

She shook her head as a blond-haired boy turned to her and said, “And what have we here? An orphan who’s practically a fish out of water?”

“Why aren’t you in Gryffindor?” said another boy.

“Are you kidding me?” Jacquel snapped at him. “Why would I want to be with a bunch of self-absorbed fools who think they’re the greatest and anyone else who thinks otherwise is the evil? Are you out of your minds?”

“Ok, ok, don’t bite my head off,” said the blond boy. “I’m Draco Malfoy. I’m sure you’ve heard about me.”

“Well, Draco Malfoy,” Jacquel repeated, “is it true that your father was part of Lord Voldemort’s inner circle?”

“Oh, that’s a lie,” said the other boy. “The Daily Prophet’s going around spreading such ridiculous rumors about our parents. You don’t pay them any attention.”

“Vincent’s right,” said a dark-skinned boy to Jacquel’s left. “You can’t believe what you read in the newspaper.”

“Not only that,” said Snape, “the Daily Prophet has been spreading vicious lies about Slytherin House. Don’t be surprised if you find yourself a target for their lies.”

Harry frowned as he saw a tall thin man speaking to Jacquel. _Who was he and why does he look so familiar_ , he said to himself. He continued to observe the other teachers. He saw Hagrid waving at him and next to him, several other teachers. There was Professor Sprout, who was head of Hufflepuff House. Next to her was Madame Pomfrey, the librarian. Both of them were deep in chatter with Madam Hooch.

Next to Madam Hooch was Professor Flitwick, and he was speaking to Professor Quirrell. Harry saw Dumbledore talking with McGonagall; both weren’t very happy with Jacquel’s decision to move to Slytherin. In fact, most of the school didn’t like that fact at all, save for the Slytherins. They had grown tired of being labeled as the "evil" house due to the fact that Lord Voldemort himself was a Slytherin when he once attended Hogwarts as a teenager.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and said, "And now that I have your attention, I will now tell you all about the rules of our school:

  1. _Magic may not be used in the corridors and hallways or between classes._
  2. _You must wear the required uniforms while you are on school property._
  3. _If you wish to begin broom training and you are a first year student, Madam Hooch will be starting classes this Saturday._
  4. _At any time no student shall enter the Forbidden Forest; we had lost three students last year when they slipped away from the school grounds. It took Hagrid nearly three days to find them and bring them back. So as a safety precaution, you are to remain on school property at all times._
  5. _And a word from the Minister of Magic regarding his last tour of Hogwarts a few months ago: he says that the third floor corridor is strictly out of bounds for anyone who doesn't want to suffer an unfortunate death_."



The students all gasped as they heard the last few words, and the rest of the rules were drowned out by the discussion of what could possibly in the forbidden room.

"Let them talk," Malfoy frowned as he turned to the rest of the group. "They love to talk. They’re the talkingest damned fools who dare to walk into this school."

"What do we do now?" said a girl who was staring at him.

"We do nothing," said Jacquel. "We speak to no one and we watch who we associate with. Let us show them that we are so much better than them."

The others nodded and Jacquel stared at Harry. He frowned and looked down. Jacquel was largely unaware that Harry Potter was seen as a celebrity by the wizarding world, but she was famous in the muggle world, fame that would never be seen by the wizards as long as she stayed in their world.

And there was also the matter of the shadow for her to deal with.

As for Jacquel Romanov, she had no idea that the strange shadow was about to change her life forever…


	12. The First Night at Hogwarts

That evening, Harry sat in his new dormitory in Ravenclaw Quarters watching as everyone else going off to bed. While most of them had parents, Harry believed that because he just happened to be an orphan, he was the odd one out. He said to his pet owl Hedwig (who came with him), “I know that most of my new friends and classmates have parents, but what about me? Why can't I have any parents at all and they can?”

The owl hooted and Harry set her on his arms. They sat on the windowsill and Harry thought of his mother and father, the mother and father who died for him. He had heard enough stories about Lily from Petunia (since Lee’s stories about her were mostly lies), but James had no friends. Harry just didn't know anyone at Hogwarts who knew James Potter at all.

Presently, Nick came to him and said, “Harry, you need to see this.” Harry slipped out of bed and went with Nick to the trophy room, making sure that Filch, the school caretaker, did not catch them. There, placed in front of a huge cup, was a picture of James Potter and the words “ _Winner of the Quidditch Cup, 1976. James H. Potter_.”

Harry could hardly speak as he saw his father’s name. Tears poured down his eyes. For the first time in his life, he wished his parents were still alive.

Nick said to him, “Are you…crying?”

Harry stared at him, saying, “Why do you care? Don’t you have parents, too? Oh, wait, you probably don’t have parents. Did you abandon them? Yeah, you’re the kind of guy who would just run out on his parents. You don’t even love them, do you?”

Nick tried to slap him, but Harry, who was taller, grabbed his wrist in both hands. Nick said, “Don’t ever imply that I don’t love my parents at all. That’s the last thing that I will hear.”

“But we don’t even know who you are, nor can your parents be located,” Harry said sternly. “And besides, I really don’t think that you’re Jacquel’s brother at all. Are you an imposter? I think you are an imposter. Look at you, you don’t even look like her at all…”

“What’s going on here, you two?” Jacquel snapped as she stared at the boys. “I could hear you arguing all the way in the Slytherin Dungeons. Now what is going on here?”

“Harry is claiming that I don’t love my parents,” Nick cried. “He thinks I’m an impostor!”

“Well, are you?” Jacquel snapped at him.

“He says I’m not your brother…” Nick cried again, but Jacquel slapped him across his face.  “Oh grow up,” she cried out. “We’re at Hogwarts now, and I can’t keep defending you. Sooner or later, you’re going to have to learn to take care of yourself. Now go to sleep! Don’t you know we have classes tomorrow morning?”

She stomped away from the boys, who could only watch as she went down the hall and disappeared. Harry stared for a second before returning to his dorm. The other boys were asleep, but he laid in his bed awake, wondering what was happening to him. Why would Jacquel snap at him? What was up with Nicholas and his issues? Was he truly an impostor? Something seriously had to give.

And give or take, Harry knew that that night would lead him to the next day, when his entire life changed forever…  


	13. Life at Hogwarts

The next day, Harry woke up late, partly due to his argument with Nick last night. He and Duncan were running to their first class of the day. They almost skipped morning meal, but were forced to eat anyway. But when they stepped into the classroom, Candice said to them, "You guys are late too? What a shame. I was up at daybreak and then I got lost…"

But she never got to finish because Professor McGonagall had noticed them and said, "Why are you late to class?" Harry, Duncan, and Candice couldn't say anything. The teacher then said, "Perhaps one of you should have gotten here promptly. Now take your seats." The three students scurried off to their seats as McGonagall went to the chalkboard. She said, "In this class, we will be learning the logistics of transfigurating objects, however temporarily in your cases."

"Why start from the bottom?" Nina said.

"We must start small because it takes many years of training to fully transform an object," said McGonagall. "Now, unless you have any further questions, let us open our textbooks immediately."

Later that day, the children were seated in Potions class as Professor Snape stepped in. He took one look at Harry and said, "So, I believe that we have Mister Harry Potter here, our latest superstar."

Harry said, "Uh, could you not say that, sir? I already got enough of that yesterday."

“I see,” said Professor Snape. “A boy who chooses not to revel in his fame. Also, I hear rumors that the Boy-Who-Lived has chosen to go into Ravenclaw House instead of the Golden Gryffindors. I wonder why."

"Because no hero would want to mingle with the princes when he should be spending time with the commoners," Harry said in turn.

"And why would the hero choose the commoners over the princes?" Snape continued. "Now, don't answer that question just yet. Think about that while you wonder about what is to come in your future."

He went to the chalkboard and began writing instructions, leaving Harry to frown and wonder if the teachers and students were already plotting against him. _Well, I chose the path of wisdom, which is what most heroes choose not to take_ , he thought to himself _. Why is wisdom so hard to find and being a hero so popularized? What are those damned stories teaching us?_

Harry decided that he didn't want to be a hero at all. He also realized that Professor Snape didn’t like him very much. He resolved to stay out of Snape’s way as much as he could.

Within a few weeks of his entry into Hogwarts, Harry, Phil, and Nina found themselves constantly in the library. Whether it was researching or homework, or just plain reading, Harry found himself reading more books than he could remember. While Phil and Nina were able to sit comfortingly on the sofa with a book, Harry had a hard time just trying to sit still and stare at the pages for at least 30 minutes.

In life, Harry had never taken much of an interest in reading, (in fact, he never liked to read at all) but then again, there seemed to not be too much to be expected of him to enjoy a good life.

Not if everyone wanted him to be the hero, that was.

A few weeks after being admitted into Ravenclaw, the brat known as Draco Malfoy and his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle cornered him, Phil, and Nina in the halls. Malfoy said to him, “So that’s Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-become-a-Ravenclaw. Such typical craziness.”

“Yeah, but it’s better than being a rich jerk like you,” Nina snapped.

“Barlow, isn’t it?” Malfoy snapped as he looked at Nina. “The biggest blood-traitor family in the wizarding world, perhaps even bigger than the Weasley family, it seems.”

“I’d watch it if I were you,” Phil warned him.

“A mudblood?” Malfoy laughed. “I’m surprised they even let you in here…”

“Leave them alone!” yelled the kid named Kirkwood Matheson as he approached them. “You’re such a jerk to begin with, Draco Malfoy, so why even bother picking on them?”

“Awww, defending these little bookworms, eh, Kirkie?” Malfoy snapped.

Just then, Kirk slapped him across his face and said, “I’d watch it if I were you. You know not what I am capable of.”

He walked off and Harry and the others followed him. “You slapped Draco Malfoy?” Candice cried out as she bounced towards them with Duncan in tow. “You are so brave, Kirk! Somebody needed to deal with him; I was getting sick of him acting like such a stupid jerk.”

“I heard his father was in You-Know-Who’s inner circle!” Duncan said as the kids giggled.

“I heard that!” Amber Dumbledore snapped as she walked towards them. “Anyway, shouldn’t you children be in class?”

Harry took the hint and said, “Well, we were, but we have some work to do in the library.”

“I’m on my way to Ancient Runes,” said Kirk.

“So get there,” Amber snapped.

Not wanting to take any further chances, Harry and the others made their way to the library. When they got to the library, Candice said, “Well, I’m not one for propriety, but that Malfoy kid has got to be dealt with.”

“He’s such a jerk,” said Nina. “Why Professor Snape has him as his favorite student we don’t know why…”

The conversation carried on as Harry walked into a section of the library with the intent on finding a book. When he got there, he could overhear two girls speaking. One of them had dark hair that reached her waist. He knew who it was.

“You’re sure about this, Jacquel?” said the girl.

“I swore I saw that shadow on the night of the Sorting Ceremony,” said Jacquel, “but how and why it’s here I don’t know.”

“Harry, what are you doing?” cried Phil.

“Yeah,” said Nina, “what’s going on here?”

“I don’t know,” said Harry, “but I have a feeling we’re about to discover something I don’t know existed.”


	14. The Halloween Caper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the troll incident goes differently and strange things happen.

Halloween had come to Hogwarts.

Harry realized the Dark Lord had killed his parents around that time 10 years ago and he grew wary. Phil and Nina tried to reassure him, but something just wasn’t right. That day, they spent a good part of the day just wandering around the school. No one spoke to them. Even Duncan and Candice seemed to be worried about Harry and they tried to make that known to him.

As for Halloween at the Dursleys, Harry refused to celebrate Halloween at all. He did not wear a costume, and he certainly refused to go trick-or-treating or to eat candy at all. While the Dursleys took Dudley and the other kids to various Halloween parties, Harry would sit in a corner and cry for his dead parents, wondering why they could not fight off the Dark Lord and/or escaped with him.

But in the wizarding world, the national holiday was getting into full swing as scores of mages around the world wore black and orange costumes and held parades and parties in various cities all around the world. The school was decorated with a ghoulish theme and there were various candies for the kids to eat, such as Fudge Dots, Banana Plums, Frosty Caramels, Marzipan Taffy, and Popcorn Apricots.

Well, as for costumes, Hufflepuff seemed to be the only house that seemed to embrace that tradition; no one in the other houses liked to dress up and even the teachers seemed to forgo the costume craze. The entire Hufflepuff house was all decked out in costumes. Kirk’s costume consisted of a smock of marigold cotton scattered with interlocking rings and an ice-blue wool cape, Jonathan’s costume was a robe made of lavender cotton and patterned with tiny dots in bronze, and Dudley’s costume was a robe of yellow cotton patterned with flowers and vines and a burgundy wool scarf.

As for the other houses, they all just wore their regular Hogwarts uniforms. Except for Draco Malfoy and his group, that was. They wore some of the fanciest costumes that their parents’ money could buy.

That night at dinner, all five kids were sitting around, trying to ignore the excited chatter of their fellow students as they discussed a real-life haunted house the prefects had put together for Halloween. Harry kept looking to the Slytherin table, particularly at Draco Malfoy’s group. The boys were all wearing robes of scarlet cotton sewn with flowers with a crimson silk armband and the girls were wearing gowns made from plain peacock blue gauze and with a maroon veil attached to their hair by golden tiaras.

Jacquel sat with Milicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkington, and Daphne Greengrass. All the girls were wearing the blue-feather gowns and maroon veils, but Jacquel was also wearing a belt of braided gold with rhinestones attached in various places, with the buckle containing a very strange insignia. Sure Jacquel was known to have the double-headed eagle as part of her clothing, but the insignia consisted of an Ivory Nester. This dragon has a thin, short body. Its scales are beige, shading to lighter on its underside and getting much thicker around its head. This dragon has long limbs with four splayed digits on each foot. It has large, wide-set wings running from its shoulders to the end of its tail. A row of spines runs from the base of its skull to its shoulders. This dragon’s head is elongated and it has a huge mouth with fine, sharp teeth. It has deep-set eyes that are smoke-gray. A series of tentacle-like tendrils sprouts from its chin. A hornlike projection juts straight out between its nostrils.

 _Dragons_? Harry thought to himself _. Why would Jacquel be wearing something that has a dragon on it when she clearly is an eagle?_

He was about to ask her that question when a scream from Professor Quirrell cut into his thoughts. “THERE’S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!” he screamed.

Everyone immediately freaked out and ran away. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and yelled “SILENCE! WE WILL LEAVE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION! Prefects, take the students back to their dorms. All teachers must go to the staff room and we’ll deal with this troll.”

The prefects of Ravenclaw, who were named Josephine Britton and Christopher Hendrickson, said, “We must head back to our dorms now.”

 _Well, there goes my plan to talk to Jacquel_ , Harry thought to himself as the kids were led away from the Great Hall and back to Ravenclaw Quarters, where the students who were placed in Ravenclaw stayed during their time at Hogwarts. Once there, the meal was completed, but the haunted house trip was unfortunately cancelled, much to the chagrin of almost everyone in Hogwarts.

Classes were cancelled for nearly three days as Hagrid had to be called in to assist with capturing and subduing the troll. Harry couldn’t even go to the library and look up anything about the Ivory Nester, which made him very upset. He didn’t even know what Jacquel was talking about in the library when he overheard her that day, and what was that shadow she was talking about?

Just then, Hagrid came to Ravenclaw Quarters and said to everyone, “I’ve got some good news; the troll has been captured.” Everyone cheered upon hearing the news. “There are some bad news…” he said again. The cheering subsided. “There have been rumors of a shadow lurking in the school. The Minister of Magic has taken some interest in this case and he is coming in a few days to check out this rumor. I suggest all of you best behave yourselves.”

“Why would the minister want to come here?” Candice cried out.

“He has been interested in the rumors for quite some time,” said the giant. “In fact, a student had written to him weeks earlier describing what she had seen in the Great Hall on Sorting Night.”

 _Jacquel_ , Harry thought to himself. _It had to be her. Why would she want to write about a shadow when she clearly doesn’t even know what insignia she is wearing_? He made up his mind to ask her about it later.

“School is still closed for the weekend,” Hagrid said again, “and on Monday, the minister will come.” He left and Harry frowned; what was that shadow and why was it haunting Jacquel? What did it want with her? Harry knew that he needed to find out the truth and fast.

* * *

 

That Monday, a tall, thin man walked into the school. He was wearing a traditional blue suit and a cape that covered his back. He said, “Minister of Magic Fudge is very busy at this moment, but when he told me about the troll incident in your school, he placed me in charge. My name is Roland Wilkins and I am in charge of the welfare of the magical schools all across Britain. I have been told that there have been some changes here at Hogwarts, changes that I am not aware of.”

He walked around the Great Hall, with every student staring at him. He had brown hair and sharp blue eyes, which could cut through even the toughest glass. Everyone was wondering about what he was about to say next. Wilkins then continued, "And as such, I am very well aware that there is something in the hall right now as we speak, a shadow, mind you. But even shadows should be connected to certain people or objects. Whatever that is, we will be finding out eventually."

Dumbledore said, "And where is this mysterious person?”

"We will be questioning everyone in the coming months," said Wilkins, "and we will be finding out the truth. Nothing will be kept secret, for we have ways of forcing people to tell the truth. I will be inspecting the school and find out how on earth a troll got into this school. Mark my words, Albus, I am onto you. When I make my report, you will be listed on there as a potential enemy. I'd be careful if I were you.”

Dumbledore was shocked as Wilkins walked towards the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. He was staring at the students there. Wilkins stopped at the middle of the tables, where Jacquel was sitting. He said, "This one should not be at Hogwarts at all; in fact, she should have been sent to Gareth Hall Academy."

"And why not?" said Dumbledore. "Miss Jacquelyn Romanov has been attending Hogwarts because her mother went to this very school when she herself was a young girl."

"And did you know that she dropped out of Hogwarts in 1974, when she was just 14 years old, and began attending Gareth Hall," said Wilkins. "She knew that she was no witch, but a spellcaster. In fact, most spellcasters are banished from the wizarding world along with squibs. Where they come from, I do not know. We will be checking her records and if we find proof that she is not who you think she is, then she will be removed from the school effectively immediately. As for Fudge, he already has too much on his plate to deal with your shenanigans."

He turned and left the Great Hall, leaving Dumbledore severely upset. The students sat in their seats and said nothing. Dumbledore then said, "Be careful, for the ministry could return and question you for no reason."

And with a glare at Jacquel (who did not even take notice of him at all), Dumbledore swept out of the Great Hall, leaving many confused students behind.

Harry frowned, wondering what was going on. First, there was talk about the shadow, and then it turned to talking about the troll, and eventually, to Jacquel herself. _What made her so special_ , Harry thought to himself as everyone eventually began to get up and leave the hall. Just then, Phil said to him, "We need to be leaving now." Harry sighed and got up from his seat, resolving to figure out what was truly up with Jacquel Romanov.


	15. Christmas

It was now Christmas time.

Harry sighed as he watched his dorm mates pack their bags; almost everyone was heading home for the holidays. He had wanted to return to the Dursleys for Christmas, but Dumbledore refused to let him go.

Most of the students had opted to go home for the holidays due to the troll attack, but there were some who chose to stay at Hogwarts. Harry was among those who stayed. So was Jacquel. Dudley had gone home the first chance he had gotten.

In fact, they appeared to be the only children in the school, save for Nicholas, of course.

Harry frowned as he thought about Jacquel. They barely saw each other since the sorting a few months before and during that time, Jacquel had met several other people (NOT Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; this is an alternative story, remember?) and their names were Peter Davison, Leonard Vaughan, and Sarah Bennett. All four would most likely be seen in the library.

In fact, Jacquel was sitting in a chair in the library alone when Harry noticed her. He said, “So what are you thinking about?”

“Anything but why my family is dead,” said Jacquel.

“Yeah,” said Harry. “About that…”

Jacquel said, “You’ve been talking to Hagrid, haven’t you?”

“Hagrid has been dropping clues about you when he’s not talking about his pets or various monsters,” said Harry. “In fact, I think he reveals more than he knows.”

“Really?” said Jacquel. “Here I was beginning to think he was an oversized five-year-old.”

“Well,” said Harry. “Since it’s the holidays, what shall we do first?”

“I say we go prank those twin idiots,” said Jacquel. “What were their names again? Fred and George? I’ve had enough of their pranks to last me the rest of the term.”

Harry nodded and the two set off for Gryffindor Tower. On their way to the tower, they bumped into Kirk Matheson. He said, “Uh, do you mind? I have somewhere I need to be.”

“Silly Ravencraft,” Jacquel said as she stared at him. “You are all the same; you run around like a chicken with its head cut off and you all never seem to relax. You’re going to have a heart attack if you don’t stop now.”

“Who are you to address me in that way, Slytherin?” Kirk snapped at her.

“My name is Jacquel Romanov, not that it would matter to a piece of scum like you,” Jacquel answered back stubbornly. Harry gasped as he heard those words. _Who was she_? He thought to himself. _Why is she acting like this? Could her requesting to be placed in Slytherin have anything to do with her attitude_? That alone unsettled him so much that he made his excuses to Jacquel and ran back to his dorm.

That Christmas, Harry found himself sitting in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Kirk was still there, along with some other students, but no one spoke to him. Not since after the events of Halloween, where the Ministry of Magic had questioned everyone and they all seemed to point the finger at Harry, blaming HIM for the troll attack.

 _Well_ , Harry thought to himself, _in one heartbeat, I’ve gone from hero to villain. But I won’t cry over that, because things will always get worse_.

Earlier, he had opened his gifts, which were a torch, a plush bear, a jigsaw puzzle, a handheld game system, and a scarf. Those were gifts from the Dursley family. Harry also opened gifts from his friends, which was a dictionary (from Phil), a plush unicorn (from Candice), a beaded bracelet (from Nina), and a music CD (from Duncan). He didn’t get anything from Jacquel or Nicholas; both of them were apparently still angry with him for the Halloween incident.

Harry was twirling some kind of medallion in his hand. There was a note attached to the medallion, which read, “ _Irina handed this to me before her death. You must return it to her daughter_.” The medallion was not of the double-headed eagle, but the face of a wolf.

Wolf?

Harry was not sure what was going on here. What was a wolf medallion doing in Jacquel’s possession? Was she not an eagle? He sat up and walked around the common room, searching for possible clues to where the wolf medallion came from. There was nothing on wolves in the room. Harry would have to make a trip to the library later.

At dinner in the Great Hall, everyone was unusually loud and boisterous, as the holidays were getting into full swing. Harry looked up and saw Jacquel happily chatting with the other students while the teachers were playing some sort of drinking game. Nicholas noticed him and said, “Why are you so down, Harry?”

“Well, what if I can’t be their hero?” Harry said. “What if I’m destined to be the villain? What would the wizarding world say if they knew the truth about their hero?”

“Our future is not set in stone,” said Nicholas. “The future is what we make of it. Don’t dwell on it too much.”

“I hope not,” Harry said as he stared at the huge Christmas tree that sat in the Great Hall. The tree was of average height and a bit wide with dark blue-green needles. It was decorated in a retro style in pastel colors and is topped with an eight-pointed star. Underneath it was scores of presents for the students, but nearly everyone had gone home without getting a present from the school. Harry opened his box and pulled out a strange cloak. He frowned and set it aside. He then saw Jacquel pull out an alabaster brooch, which was decorated with flowers and looked fairly old.

Harry could take no more of her apparent happiness and stormed out of the Great Hall. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. He thoguth to himself _I think it’s time I really had a long chat with Jacquel. This has gone on long enough._

The next day, however, he found himself just staring out the window. Jacquel and a few of the kids who stayed were outside having a snowball fight. Harry wondered if he should have gone home when he had a chance. Maybe he would see Robbie Evans. The poor kid hadn’t been the same since the deaths of Lee and Mary a few months before. He might need someone to talk to, seeing as both of them were orphans.

 How dare he compare himself to his cousin; Harry had to grow up without any parents, but Robbie was abused by Lee and Mary. How did that happen? Harry also wanted to see Louise, Felix, David, and little Molly as well.

All too soon, Jacquel came to him with a bag, saying, “Hagrid left something for you.” Harry reached into the bag and pulled out a small box. He said, “Hey, there’s no way to open the box?”

“Probably not,” said Jacquel as she stared at the box. “I bet you have to earn the key first. That’s how these things work.”

Harry frowned, but he knew Jacquel was right. Perhaps Hagrid wanted him to figure out the clues first before being able to open the box. What was in the box that was so important he couldn’t open it with a key?

Jacquel frowned; she knew that the vacation would soon end and she and Harry would have to go back to their separate lives as Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

For now, she would just enjoy this vacation.


	16. The Legacy

Harry was unsure of how to approach this situation.

Sure, he and Jacquel did not see each other as much as they could due to the current situation at Hogwarts, but he knew he needed to give Jacquel the wolf pendant.

 What was the pendant doing in Irene’s possession to begin with?

Phil said to him one day when they were in the library, “Sooner or later, you’ll have to give that pendant to her. It belongs to her.”

“What does it all mean?” Harry asked. “For all I know, it could be poisonous and possibly kill her. I don’t want to hand Jacquel her death if it can be helped.”

“Of course you don’t,” said Nina as she came to join them at their table. “Bad things have happened to people who receive strange jewelry that has been cursed. My brother Nickolas is proof of that. My mother received a ring for her birthday, but the ring’s curse affected her baby.”

“So why has your family been labeled blood traitors?” Phil said to Nina.

“Because my father stood up for a muggle woman who was being tormented by the dark wizard Velonus,” said Nina. “The muggles had been coerced into handing her over. My dad and several others help her escape. He also slew the evil wizard and was responsible for many wizards being arrested and sent to Dhahri prison. Velonus made him pay for that by attacking Nickolas before he was born. The people begged my mom to put him away in a mental hospital, but she refused and our family left our home soon after the fight.”

Harry said, “Well, that’s interesting and all, but I still don’t know the meaning behind the jewelry that has the wolf on it.”

Nina took the necklace and looked at it. She said, “Maybe the necklace is a part of Jacquel’s history. Has she ever told you about where she came from?”

“No,” said Harry. “She came to live with my relatives after her guardian disappeared.”

“It was a huge scandal regarding Nichollo’s family history,” said Phil. “He probably had to protect Jacquel by hiding her with some people who would not reveal her secrets. He then disappeared before the secret could be exposed.”

“I thought he was arrested for certain crimes,” said Harry.

“That’s what they want you to think,” said Nina. “There was an investigation made some years ago and they found no evidence if any crime whatsoever. The Scotland Yard was called in and they found no trace of Nichollo anywhere.”

“Besides, the Romanovs were eagles, not wolves,” said Phil as he read from a book. “The Romanov family had died out in 1918 with the murders of Czar Nicholas II and his entire family. Jacquel’s grandfather wasn’t originally named Paul Romanov, but Alexander Kapustin. His father was a minor Russian nobleman, but his mother was…a werewolf.”

“Werewolf?” Harry and Nina cried out in terror. They had heard several dark stories before in history class, but none of those stories involved werewolves. At least to their knowledge.

Phil continued, “This book says Alexander’s father, Michael Andreevitch Kapustin, married a poor young woman named Valacia Allauevia. At that time, she was just 18 while her husband was in his late 30’s. As far as this story goes, the couple had their only child named Alexander on September 22, 1903. The next year, being the fact it was a sunny day and nothing out of the ordinary was happening, Michael and his wife were killed in a boating accident while they and their son were out on the lake and all.”

“That’s terrible!” Nina cried out.

“It is,” said Phil. “So then, here we have young Alexander, who was now an orphan and living among his mother’s people, and they had been rudely referred to as Gypsies with connections to some werewolf tribe living in eastern Russia. Michael’s older brother could not have done the boy a greater kindness by bringing him to the royal family to live among decent people.”

“So was his mother a werewolf?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” said Phil as he set the book down and looked at the locket. “This locket represents the tribe Valacia was part of; her mother Ysenia was the youngest daughter of the famed werewolf Magrious Hoffelbax.”

“So it does belong to Jacquel, since she is the rightful heir and all,” said Harry. “I don’t understand this: _why go through all this trouble just to hide her identity when the truth was plainly there_?”

“Nichollo suspected there was something odd about Jacquel and as such, he decided she was better off not knowing the truth until it was the proper time.”

Just then, Duncan and Candice came to them and said, “We have to get going now. Professor McGonagall is not very patient today.”

“Of course,” Harry said as he put the necklace away and gathered his things. Phil and Nina carefully made their notes and then all five of them rushed out of the library and headed straight to Professor McGonagall’s class.

Like it or not, a student’s work is never done.

* * *

That night, Harry sat up in bed, wondering about his own legacy. He knew both his parents had gone to Hogwarts from Hagrid’s story, but James Potter and Lily Evans were both in Gryffindor.

 For some reason, Harry had chosen to go to Ravenclaw, the house where most of its members would often study in the library. Was he really a raven?

He stood up and read the names of famous Ravenclaws on a tapestry that was over the fireplace, noting the name _Petunia Evans_. Was Petunia a Hogwarts student at one point in her life? If so, then why had she quit? What had caused her to abandon her magical education?

Harry stood there for a long time, wondering what he was going to do next. He needed to plan his future, one that was going to be just a normal Hogwarts student. No drama, no far-fetched plans, and certainly no getting involved in other people’s business.

 _From now on, I will be a Ravenclaw and I will put my house first before anything else_ , Harry vowed. _I will focus on my studies. I will make my parents proud_.

“Harry?” Jacquel walked into the room and saw him. “Why are you still up?”

Harry said nothing, but handed her the necklace and Phil’s notes. “What is this?” she cried out.

“Your family legacy,” said Harry. “Your grandfather was not Paul Romanov nor was he Paul Ulrich. His name was Alexander Mikhailovitch Kapustin.”

“Really?” Jacquel gave him a strange look. “Then explain to me why people are claiming him as a Romanov? I really don’t know about that.”

Harry frowned as Jacquel stared at him. “So why do I have the feeling I have been deceived? Shall I inform Dumbledore about this?”

“No, please don’t,” Harry cried out despite himself.

“Why not?” Jacquel snapped.

“Well,” Harry stammered as he tried to explain himself. “Dumbledore doesn’t seem like the man we thought he was. I don’t think you should be here at all. Without a doubt, I don’t think you are a real witch.”

“Seriously!” Jacquel snapped as she glared at him.

Harry said, “Well, I hate to be the wet blanket around here, but it’s the truth.”

“So, if you are aiming to be a Ravenclaw, then I am a full-blown Slytherin,” Jacquel snapped in anger. “If that’s the case, I insist you leave here now before I hex you.”

She stormed from the room without another word.

Harry frowned as he considered what Jacquel had said to him. He was no Gryffindor; he was a meek little Ravenclaw. She had become a Slytherin and that meant she would no longer be his friend.

Not until they had left Hogwarts for the summer, that was.


	17. Orphans Often Live Terrible Lives

The months rushed by quickly and it was now mid-April.

Harry had stuck to his goal of remaining a Ravenclaw and staying out of other people’s business. He, Phil, and Nina spent most of their time in the library or the common room. Sometimes, Duncan and Candice would join the group.

Harry was pushing himself to succeed since his fight with Jacquel a few months ago. As far as he had heard, Jacquel was no meek kid, but a cold-hearted Slytherin. She was often spotted hanging out with Draco Malfoy and his gang or with her own friends. Whenever the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins had their classes together, Harry and Jacquel kept to opposite sides of the classroom.

One day, however, Professor Snape partnered them up for an assignment in Potions class. Despite the protests from both students, Snape stood firm with his decision. He said to them, “You two are the most intelligent students in my class, well, next to that pathetic Granger girl anyway. You two are to work together on this assignment and if one thing is out of line, I will be docking points from Ravenclaw.”

Phil said to him, “I feel sorry for you, man. You have to work with her.”

Nina said, “I feel bad for you then, Phil. You have to work with that spoiled brat Draco Malfoy.”

Phil shot back, “You have to work with his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. That girl is such an ugly pug-faced…” He would have continued the insults if Pansy had not shot him a hateful glare, which had shut him up immediately.

“I suggest you all find your partners and get to work right now,” said Snape. Immediately, the students began grabbing their partners and scrambling to their stations. To Harry, he said, “That goes for you too, Mister Potter.” Harry frowned, but eventually he found Jacquel and they immediately began working.

That wasn’t the first time they had come together face-to-face in class. There was herbology class with Professor Sprout and as per Professor Snape’s request, she had Harry and Jacquel partnered up for a class project. Phil ended up with Vincent Crabbe and Nina had Millicent Bulstrode.

Several other teachers, all who had heard about how Snape was dealing with Harry and Jacquel, took advantage of this partnering arrangement and they would organize projects for the kids to work on with their partners. Harry and Jacquel were forced to be partners in every single one of those projects.

One day, Harry, Phil, and Nina were grouped with Jacquel, Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise Zambini on a school project. Kirk (who was also working on a school project in the library) walked by them as they were sitting in the library and said to them, “You guys all right?”

“Like how?” said Phil. “It’s like every other week, we have to be partnered up with the Slytherins on a certain project. I wonder why that had to happen.”

“Well,” said Candice as she was going toward her table, “I can’t say Professor Snape really has it in for you, Harry. You and Jacquel both. He’s pushing the both of you together for a very good reason.”

“I hope it’s not because they’re orphans,” said Phil. Everyone stared at him. “What I meant to say was they have had a fight a few months ago and aren’t speaking to each other. I wonder why the fight had to happen.”

“I hope it wasn’t because of what you gave Jacquel, wasn’t it?” said Candice.

“Like that necklace, you mean,” said Harry.

Just then, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick were spotted walking towards their table. Snape said to Harry, “I do hope you plan to spend quality time working on your project with your partners and not fight with them.”

“How did you-” Harry gasped as he turned to face the older wizard.

“I know about your little fight with Jacquel Romanov and I heard you two aren’t getting along,” said Snape. “So Filius and I arranged for you two to partner up on several projects.”

“I wonder if Dumbledore knows about this,” Phil thought out loud.

“I have approved of this,” said Dumbledore as he showed up in the library. He looked at Harry and said, “I have heard you and Miss Romanov had a bit of a spat and I wanted you two to patch up your feelings and restore your friendship.”

“Why would you want to do that, professor?” Jacquel snapped as she came toward the table with Blaise and Daphne in tow. “He’s a Ravenclaw and I’m a Slytherin. Do you not see the folly that is before you? I’m an orphan who will do anything to succeed. He’s just an orphan who studies a lot. We may be orphans and such, but we had agreed earlier at the beginning of the term we would put the fact we were orphans aside and focus solely on our schoolwork. Whether we would have gone into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, it mattered not, just as long as we were to fully embrace our chosen house and not let it define us.”

She glared at the old man and said, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a project to do.” With that, she, Blaise, and Daphne took their places at Harry’s table.

Snape said to the other kids, “I suggest you all get to work right now.” Students everywhere began scrambling to their tables and began working. Candice said, “I’ll meet up with you guys later,” as she went to join Duncan and their other partners at their table.

As they worked silently on their projects, Harry took a chance and stared at Jacquel. Her hair, which had been brown for most of their lives, was beginning to turn silvery-blond. The blond hair of Irina’s family. Her eyes were a silvery green color. Was Jacquel meant to be a snake? After all, the Slytherin colors were silver and green.

Jacquel was cunning and very smart, which he had learned to his dismay. She was a very good reader where Harry didn’t like books at all. Jacquel preferred fantasy and science fiction while Harry was a realist. Both of them were orphans, but they saw life differently.

For Harry, it was a reminder his parents were dead and the Dark Lord was the villain who killed them. There was nothing much he could do about it, save for living with relatives that did not like magic or believe in magic at all. No matter how kind they appeared to be, Harry knew the Dursleys would never accept him as one of their own.

Jacquel was of a different mindset. She had a mysterious past and relatives she never knew existed, even if none of them claimed her at all. She did not dwell on the fact she was an orphan, nor would she think about the fact her parents were dead. Not when she learned that the parent she had who died was her mother. There was almost no mention of her father at all.

After an hour’s work, Professor Snape dismissed the kids, ordering them to return the next day. As the kids left the library, Harry glanced at Jacquel. She glared at him back, not forgetting the fight that tore them apart several months ago. Harry decided the first thing he would do is to talk to Nicholas. He had not seen the boy in a long time and they certainly had not spoken to each other either. As far as he had heard, Nicholas was staying in with the Hufflepuffs until he could be sorted.

 Little did Harry know that things were about to change for Nicholas as well…

* * *

That night, Harry slipped out of the Ravenclaw common room and wandered the school halls. Everyone was asleep, or someone would have noticed him. He frowned as he saw someone standing at the window. Nicholas was still there, and he had not seen Harry in a long time.

Nicholas said to him, “Harry, why have you not spoken to me?”

Harry said, “Well, seeing as your sister and I had a fight, she may have told you to never to speak to me.”

“My sister’s doings have nothing to do with me, or so have you,” said Nicholas. “She is a snake, and a snake that she is. She is no longer of my concern.”

Harry was shocked; Nicholas had all but given up on Jacquel. _What had happened to him that would cause him to leave Jacquel_ he thought to himself. “Did she have a fight with you as well?” he asked.

“No,” said Nicholas, “but all the same, the moment she chosen Slytherin house was the moment we ceased to be siblings. Dumbledore had wanted her to be a Gryffindor and you to be in Gryffindor as well. In choosing your own houses, you’ve disrupted his plans for your lives. He is angry with you, and because you refuse to be friends, he is even angrier.”

“So, I take it Dumbledore had planned for us to be in Gryffindor?” Harry asked nervously.

“He has, and he is insisting you two are in Gryffindor by the time your second term begins,” said Nicholas. He took a deep breath and said, “I’ve been spying for him for several months now and I’ve been finding out how he had arranged for Irina’s death and how Jacquel was to be raised. Not with her relatives, but in an orphanage. A terrible orphanage, that is. She is Jacquel and that meant she is smart and cunning.”

“Not to mention cold and stubborn,” Harry snapped.

“Be careful you don’t get along with her too well,” said Nicholas. “It is not enough to wear the mask of a Ravenclaw; you must become a Ravenclaw inside and out. Embrace your true Ravenclaw nature and no one will doubt you. Jacquel has already made her choice and embraced her true Slytherin nature. You still have not made your own choice about embracing your true nature.”

“What if I still want to be her friend?” Harry cried out.

In anger, Nicholas reached out and slapped him across his face. He said in a stern voice, “You are no better than Dumbledore if you dare to think you were her friend! I said _were_ , as you are living in the past. It’s time for you to put aside your friendship with her and grow up. You need to find new friends and fast. When you do, be careful that you do not befriend anyone who may be working for Dumbledore. There could be many. If you see them, ask them this: ‘ _Do you know Dumbledore personally_?’ If they answer no, then you may befriend them. If the answer is yes, then you will crush them where they stand. Show them no mercy because they will give you none.”

Harry frowned and said, “Ok, I don’t know exactly what is going on here, but how am I supposed to do that when I don’t even know the concept of a Ravenclaw. I mean, what is it we do?”

“Read and study a lot,” said Nicholas. “How should I know? I don’t go to this school.”

“You are at Hogwarts,” Harry cut in.

“Not as a student,” said Nicholas as he glared at Harry. “From the way I see it, I won’t be attending Hogwarts ever.”

Harry frowned at him. “Why not?” he asked.

“Because my name is really Bruce Freeport and I’m actually 25 years old,” said Nicholas a.k.a. Bruce.

Harry was dumbfounded; was this a trick or was Nicholas telling him the truth. Either way, he needed to get to the bottom of this immediately. “Is this true?” he snapped as he stared at the older boy. “Is this who you are?”

“Yes,” said Bruce as he hung his head in shame.

“If what you say is true, then answer me this next question: why did you lie to me after all these years? Why did you lie to her?” Harry snapped at him in anger.

Bruce stood up and his Nicholas disguise fell away. “I’m sorry,” he said at last. “I had no idea this would happen. I was supposed to keep her safe and to lie about who I really was in order to do that. My parents were forced to get rid of me so my younger brother could inherit everything. I didn’t know some little boy would come along and force me to reveal my true identity. What was I thinking to change my name and disguise myself as her brother? As we all know, she has no brothers or sisters.” Bruce clung to Harry’s robes and began crying, “If she finds out about this, then I’ll be finished. Kaput. They will find me and end me.”

Harry could not bring himself to feel sorry for Bruce’s actions. He knew lying was wrong, but to blatantly lie about being someone that he was not was one of the biggest crimes in the wizarding world, next to murder and spell enslavement. Bruce did not deserve anyone’s pity.

Harry then said, “Please leave now and never return. If you come back at all, I won’t hesitate to inform Professor Dumbledore about who you really are.”

Bruce stared at Harry for a long time before being forced to leave the school. Harry frowned as he went back to his room, telling himself _he lied. I can’t believe he lied to me. What was I thinking to trust him? I don’t think I’ll ever be able to trust anyone ever again, unless they came from my house._

He crawled into bed and thought about telling Jacquel about what had happened. He also thought about what Bruce had said regarding his friendship with the younger girl. Should he stop now while he still had a chance, or would he allow himself and possibly her to be played right into Dumbledore’s hands?

To that, Harry had no answer.


	18. A Spy is Caught

Harry didn’t know what to do after his discovery of Bruce Freeport at Hogwarts and his subsequent banishment of the man after he had revealed several things about a certain someone named Jacquel Romanov.

Or was she really Jacquel Romanov to begin with?

Harry found himself going over Bruce’s notes and concluded that not only did Bruce lie about his identity, but also he had been spying on both him and Jacquel and reporting to Dumbledore.

Harry was unsure of whether or not to confront the old man or to tell Jacquel the truth about her supposed “ _brother_ ”.

The next day, Harry found himself barely being able to concentrate on his project. Luckily, Jacquel and the other two Slytherins, Blaise and Daphne, were preoccupied and didn’t notice him. He got up and left the table under the pretense of grabbing a book, but Phil and Nina knew that something was up. They got up and followed him.

“What’s going on here?” Nina asked.

Harry said, “I don’t know what to do. I mean, someone I had known all my life has been a liar and possibly a thief. Now who would do such a thing like that?”

“I wonder who,” Phil repeated.

After Harry told them about Bruce and everything he had done, Nina said, “What kind of man does this to a poor orphan boy like you?”

“One who is stupid or evil, I guess,” said Harry. “I told him all my secrets. I trusted him. For some reason, he saw fit to take that trust and throw it back into my face. He was reporting to Dumbledore, no doubt.”

“Why is it we are often stabbed in the back by the ones whom we put our trust in?” said Phil.

“I don’t know about that,” said Harry. “What I do know is in this case, I believe someone should know about this, but Dumbledore should find out about it indirectly. There is to be no word about my involvement in this situation.”

“The truth will come out no matter what happens, and no lies can stop it,” said Phil. “The truth will set you free.”

“Or it could kill you,” Nina added.

“Some people would do anything to keep the truth hidden,” Harry said in turn. He frowned as he saw Professor Snape walking towards their table. “We need to go back to our table before Professor Snape finds out we’re not working.” As quick as a flash of lightning, all three kids rushed back to their group before Snape came to their table and docked points from Ravenclaw.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day wondering whether or not to tell Dumbledore he knew about Bruce Freeport when Duncan and Candice came to him. Duncan said, “I hear you’ve found a traitor in your midst.”

“Yes,” Harry.

“What a shame,” said Candice as she stared at him. “May his family suffer from misfortunes and disappointments.”

“I wonder why he would give me advice about becoming a Ravenclaw only to turn around and try to betray me,” said Harry. “What jest was he trying to pull?”

Duncan said, “For a good reason, he may be right. Loyalty to your chosen house comes first, no matter what the situation may be. It doesn’t matter if you have friends in other houses, but you must stick to your own house.”

Candice added, “Maybe it’s a good idea we disassociate ourselves from Dumbledore and anyone who chooses to befriend him. Let’s start with ourselves: _do we know Dumbledore personally_? For myself, I dare not, as my mother told me Dumbledore had been an old friend of Gellert Grindelwald back before the Great War and my father’s family refused to join them, pureblood though they were. So, what about you two? Do you know Dumbledore personally?”

“No,” said Duncan, “because my parents think Dumbledore is a whack job.” He said to Harry, “What about you, Harry? Do you know Dumbledore personally?”

“I have,” said Harry, “but only a little. I know Hagrid and that’s saying something.”

“Hagrid?” Candice cried out. “Harry, I implore you to be careful. He works for Dumbledore.”

“Besides,” Duncan piped in, “do you know what he is?”

“He’s a half giant,” Harry said.

“We don’t know who he is or where he came from, but all we do know is he works for Dumbledore and reports to him,” said Candice. “You must be careful. In fact, we must all be careful.”

Nina and Phil soon joined them. Phil said, “What’s happening?”

“We’re trying to root out who’s friends with Dumbledore and who isn’t,” said Duncan. “Now, Phil, do you know Dumbledore personally?”

“I most certainly do not,” Phil said. “My momma thinks he’s a weird old man who has no business running a school at all.”

Duncan said to Nina, “Do you know Dumbledore personally?”

Nina said, “He tried to trick my parents into joining him when I was a kid. My father told him on no certain terms was he or any of his children going to be associated with a man who is associated with the Weasley family.”

“That’s all we want to know,” said Candice, “and I wonder why they are allowed to attend Hogwarts to begin with if they are indeed blood-traitors.”

“I know,” said Nina. “My family was banished from their village because of their honor and their refusal to send Nickolas away when it would have convienced them to do so. The Weasleys and whatever they did have certainly taken the cake. That’s why we shall never associate ourselves with anyone who is a friend to the Weasleys or Dumbledore.”

Duncan said, “Then let’s find out who in Ravenclaw is associated with Dumbledore or his cronies. I have ways of weeding them out. Believe me.”

Candice said, “What do you do to weed them out?”

Duncan said, “If they cringe at the mention of Dumbledore, then we know they know Dumbledore personally and then we shun them.”

“How long do we shun them?” said Nina.

“Until they know Dumbledore isn’t good and they should be loyal only to Professor Flitwick,” said Harry. He looked around and said, “Speaking of which, let’s try out this new theory on those two girls who are staring at us.”

Cho Chang and Padma Patil were Ravenclaws, but had very little interaction with the “ _Blue Crew_ ”, as Harry, Phil, Nina, Duncan, and Candice were known as throughout Ravenclaw House. They frowned when the saw the group approaching them.

Duncan said, “This is just a simple test to see how loyal you girls are to Ravenclaw House.”

“Oh, we’re very loyal to Ravenclaw, thank you very much,” said Padma.

“Why do you need to question our loyalty to our own house?” Cho snapped at them.

“Someone has been feeding secrets to Professor Dumbledore,” said Harry. “Mainly secrets about me. I don’t know who’s doing it. I don’t know how they’re doing it. I don’t even know why they’re doing it. All I do know is someone has been telling my secrets to Dumbledore. That’s got to stop and it’s going to stop right now.”

Cho stared at Harry with a crazy look upon her face. She said to him, “What makes you think * **I** * would sell you out to Dumbledore?”

“I don’t even know him!” Padma shouted back.

“I must implore you to answer this question,” said Harry. “Do you know Dumbledore personally?”

“No we do not!” cried Padma. “All I do is do my schoolwork and that’s it. I don’t have time to indulge in some old man’s sick fantasies.”

“Same here,” said Cho. “I just simply do my work and mind my own business.”

“That’s just what we wanted to know,” said Harry. “You may go now.”

After Cho and Padma left them, Candice said, “Maybe we should change our tactics a bit. Make them answer the question first, and then explain why we’re asking them the question. That’ll make some of them come clean.”

“Maybe,” Nina said after her.

The group also questioned Marietta Edgecombe, Romilda Vane, Terry Boot, and many others from the first year. So far, they had all given out the same answer: “ _I just do my work and mind my own business_.”

Harry said, “I bet if no one in Ravenclaw is spying on me, then I bet the Slytherins are.”

“Yeah,” said Phil. “I can’t stand those snakes at all.”

“So let’s catch them,” said Candice. “Who knows if Dumbledore is paying them to spy on you, Harry.”

Harry said, “Wait. Jacquel is in Slytherin House and I don’t think anyone from there would be willing to sell her out for money.”

“Indeed,” said Candice.

Just then, Nina and Duncan came toward them with a young girl bound and gagged between them. “I saw her spying on us,” Nina said, “so Duncan and I followed her around and caught her just as she was heading towards Dumbledore’s office.”

“I see,” said Phil. “So, who is she?”

Candice ripped off the gag and everyone gasped at who they had found spying on them. “Aren’t you that genius girl in Gryffindor?” she cried out.

“You’re Hermione Granger,” said Phil. He looked her over and said, “Why are you here?”

“Haven’t you heard of a comb?” Nina chimed in. “Your hair is a mess.”

“Besides,” said Candice, “I thought the rules said we’re to be staying in our assigned houses whenever we’re not in class. Is that true?”

“Yes,” said Hermione nervously.

“Then you realize your house is going to lose a lot of points for this,” said Duncan. “We are authorized to report this incident to our head of house. He’ll tell your head of house and you’ll be duly punished.”

“Before we do that, I want to ask her a question,” said Harry. Everyone stared at him, but he was looking at Hermione. “Do you know Dumbledore personally?”

Hermione frowned as she stared at the group for a very long time. Finally, she said, “Yes.”

“Haha! A confession!” Duncan cheered. “You’re going to be expelled once your head of house hears about this. Now let’s tell Professor Flitwick about what you did and why you are doing it.”

Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were sitting in the teachers’ lounge chatting when six students burst in. McGonagall stared at them and said, “What is the meaning of this?”

“We found her sneaking around in our house,” said Harry. “She says Dumbledore told her to do it.”

Flitwick said, “A spy in Ravenclaw House? Well, I never heard of something like that in all my years of teaching at this school. A Gryffindor should know better.” He looked at Hermione and said, “I will decide your punishment later.”

McGonagall said, “For that, if this is true, then I shall dock 110 points from Gryffindor. I’ve never heard of the smartest student at my house doing such a thing as this.”

Hermione said, “It wasn’t my fault, ma’am. I know of several other students who were spying on Ravenclaw House as well.”

“Oh shut your lying mouth,” Harry said as he glared at her. “Your lies can’t save you now.”

“I know who’s been spying on the Ravenclaws,” said Hermione. “It was Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. They too have told me they’ve spying for Dumbledore as well.”

“Indeed,” said McGonagall. “I shall inform the headmaster of this matter.” She stood up and said, “Come, children.”

Harry could say nothing else as the deputy headmistress walked out of the room and had the kids follow her. Flitwick frowned, wondering how he was going to break the news of this to his house. Hermione shot Harry a hateful look, but Harry ignored her. He had other things to deal with.

Very soon, the group had reached a doorway and saw Amber and Will sitting in front of the door. Amber said, “Professor Dumbledore is quite busy, Professor McGonagall. He cannot see anyone right now.”

McGonagall said to her daughter, “Amber, tell your father I do not have time for his games. He will speak to me and not try to worm his way out of it. Is that understood?”

“Yes, mother,” Amber frowned as she and Will stood up and knocked at the door. “Password?” said the gargoyles that guarded the door.

“Butterfudge,” said the girls.

The door swung open and behind it, revealed the largest office Harry had ever seen. There were several floor-ceiling bookcases, a huge table, and a large desk in a corner of the room.

Harry gasped as an old man came out and saw him. This was Professor Dumbledore and it was his office Harry was in. Dumbledore said to him, “Hello, Harry. I thought you would like to join us.” He had two other boys with him, who had to be Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. They were sitting at the table.

“Minerva,” Dumbledore addressed the deputy headmistress, “it is good you brought him here at last. I was wondering if we would ever meet him at all.”

“Not this time, Albus,” McGonagall snapped at her husband. “He’s not here to be entertained; he’s here for answers. Why were you spying on him?”

Harry frowned as he stared at the old man. What was he going to say regarding him? Would he tell the truth or just lie about the whole thing?

Something told him what Dumbledore was hiding would not be good at all…


	19. A Truth is Uncovered

Harry stared at the old man, half expecting him to make a move to attack him. Dumbledore said to him, “I have heard you have had some difficulties for the past few months, Harry Potter. Mayhaps you’d like to explain some things to me?”

“Only if you explain some things to me first,” Harry snapped back. Everyone stared at him. “I’ve been noticing there are spies at Hogwarts,” Harry continued, “and I’ve already caught one. Are you familiar with the name Bruce Freeport?”

Dumbledore said, “Indeed I am. Why are you so interested in spies?”

“Because I know you’ve sent him to my uncle’s house to spy on myself and Jacquel,” said Harry angrily. “You had him living with us under a false name and a false identity. Why did you lie to us? You knew Jacquel had no siblings, so why would you claim some poor kid as her brother?”

Dumbledore said, “I only care about your well-being, Harry. You do know I have your best interests at heart.”

“Then why were you forcing me to go into Gryffindor?” Harry snapped again. “What are you trying to prove? I’m nobody’s hero, old man. I’m just a simple Ravenclaw and I plan to stay that way. Why did you want me to go into Gryffindor in the first place?”

Dumbledore said, “I wanted you in Gryffindor because that’s where your parents were when they were at Hogwarts. I guessed maybe you wanted to follow in their footsteps.”

Harry sighed and said, “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that nonsense and say this: when I was about 8 years old, Petunia told me the truth about why my parents died. She also told me about Hogwarts and magic. She said she had been at Hogwarts as well; she was a Ravenclaw while my mother was a Gryffindor. I wonder why Petunia quit Hogwarts while Lily graduated with flying colors.”

“She knew she never should have gone to Hogwarts to begin with,” said Dumbledore. “When it was discovered she could no longer use magic, that’s when she left without any warning. I thought I had explicitly told her not to reveal anything about Hogwarts at all, and not to you. Not until you were about 10 years old.”

“If I may interrupt here for a second,” said McGonagall, “I believe I told her she was to reveal the truth to Harry whenever she saw fit.”

“I see,” said Dumbledore, “but still, I had insisted Harry went into Gryffindor. He had deliberately disobeyed me by choosing Ravenclaw. I had to do everything in my power to make sure Harry regretted his decision and go into Gryffindor as he should have done in the first place.”

McGonagall said, “Surely you don’t mean it like that, now do you, Albus?”

“Not just for him, but her too,” said Dumbledore. “I knew Irene Romanov was a Slytherin and I couldn’t bear the thought of her daughter turning out to be just like her mother. I had almost succeeded with forcing her into Gryffindor, only to realize at the last moment, she claimed in her letter she had wanted to go into a house of her own choosing. Guess which house she went into?”

“Now is not the time or the place to be discussing which houses she should or should not have gone into,” said Flitwick. “I just want to know why I found a student in Gryffindor sneaking around the Ravenclaw common room. Did you really have Gryffindor students spying on Harry?”

Dumbledore said, “I just wanted Harry to go into Gryffindor. Why is that a problem?”

“Harry had made his choice,” said Flitwick. “He has made his choice in deciding who to befriend and which house to remain loyal to. He will never be your perfect Gryffindor. Miss Romanov will never be your perfect orphan.”

“So are you suggesting Harry is staying in Ravenclaw?” Dumbledore gasped in fear.

“That I am,” said Harry, “and I’m going to tell you this only once: _never again will you try to force me to leave my house and my friends and join your club of fools_. I’m a Ravenclaw and that’s who I will always be. You can’t stop me at all. If you ever try to get anyone else from any of the other houses, be it Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or God forbid, Slytherin, to spy on me or my friends, then I’ll make sure you get yours immediately.”

Dumbledore gasped as he saw his Golden Boy standing up to him. Wait, scratch that. Harry was no longer Dumbledore’s Golden Boy. In fact, he was just a raven.

McGonagall cleared her throat and Dumbledore said to her, “Ronald, Neville, and Hermione are your students, so you may discipline them as you see fit.” He then left in a huff.

McGonagall said to her students, “I have never in all my years realized my students would be spying on the other houses. I will not tolerate this at all. As punishment for spying on Ravenclaw House, I will be docking 200 points from Gryffindor. Each.”

Phil and the others were trying to hold in their laughter, but Hermione protested. “Please be reasonable,” she cried out. “There’s no way we could lose this many points in one night.” 

The old witch said, “I have no choice but to punish you for this, Miss Granger. I thought since you were very smart, then you would know better. However, I thought wrong. So you will lose 600 points and serve detention in my office for the rest of the year.”

She then turned to Flitwick and said, “I am sorry if my students have spied on your house.”

“That’s all right, Minerva,” said Flitwick. “Had I known this had been happening, I would have informed you sooner. I must now have a chat with my students and get some vital information on why this was happening.”

He led the kids out of the office and said to them, “Now I don’t know half of what’s going on with Dumbledore and I don’t care to know why he’s trying to steal one of my students, but I will not tolerate this at all. Now I must tighten security at the doors leading to Ravenclaw Quarters and make sure no more of Dumbledore’s spies are discovered hiding in the common room. I’m calling a staff meeting so we can talk about this incident.”

* * *

That evening, everyone in the Great Hall was shocked when they discovered Gryffindor had lost nearly all of their house points. The Hufflepuffs simply frowned and went back to their gossip while the Ravenclaws glared at the Gryffindors.

The Slytherins were beside themselves with joy. They and the Gryffindors had had a rivalry that lasted as long as the school’s founding. Draco Malfoy and his cronies laughed and mocked the Gryffindors during the dinner, but Jacquel remained silent. She was going to make the Gryffindors pay for spying on her.

The Gryffindors themselves were filled with anger. Stacey Snape yelled out in anger, “I can’t believe this! We have gone from nearly winning the house cup to practically back to where we started! Can someone explain to me how the hell that could have possibly have happened?”

Julia Black said, “I heard some of our own members have been caught spying on the Slytherins by Snape himself. He handed down what I think could have been the biggest punishment that Hogwarts has seen in years.”

Seamus Finnegan said to Stacey, “Professor Snape is your father. Can’t you just beg him to give us back our points?”

Stacey said, “Well, my father and I had an agreement that while I am at Hogwarts, we were to be teacher and student only. I can’t let him show me any favors and I’m sure he doesn’t want anyone to know I get off lightly because I am his son.”

Dean Thomas said, “Well, that’s kind of shocking, but then again, it wouldn’t be fair to us, now would it?”

Julia said, “I say we start asking around. Someone had been busted for spying on Slytherin and we all had to be punished for it. I don’t know who did it, but when I get my hands on their necks-” Here, she grabbed a huge piece of bread. “No more jiggery pokery!” She ripped the bread into pieces.

Harry thought about telling her the truth about who the spies were, but thought better of it. He had other things to do, mainly figure out what to do with Jacquel. He knew Jacquel had to know the truth about herself, but they were still not on speaking terms.

Phil said, “I think we should tell her the truth tonight when she’s by herself and no one can intercede.”

Harry said, “I’m not sure if she’s going to believe us; I bet she’ll accuse us of siding with the Gryffindors.”

“Better that than she hexing us into the next century,” said Nina.

“It would seem wrong that we hold the key to her past and never telling her about it,” said Duncan. “You said it yourself, Harry. You said she’ll never be anyone’s orphan.”

“Besides, orphans are way too mainstream,” said Candice. “What if Jacquel’s father isn’t really dead? What if she had relatives no one knew existed?”

“Interesting,” said Harry. He glanced at his watch and said, “We have at least six hours to sneak Jacquel out of Hogwarts before bedtime. Dumbledore could come for her and try to trick her into going into Gryffindor the same way he had tried to trick me. We have to help her, Slytherin or no.”

“Well, let’s step to it,” said Phil as he stood up. The other students and teachers were very preoccupied with Gryffindor’s fate and Professor McGonagall was speaking with Professor Vector (the arithmancy teacher), so no one noticed the five students slipping out of the Great Hall and heading towards the library.

When they reached the place, Nina was sure someone had been following them. “I hope it’s not one of those Gryffindors,” said Candice.

“I think we should hex them and get away with it,” said Duncan.

“Or, I think you better tell me what’s going on here,” said Jacquel Romanov as she stood behind them with an angry look on her face.


	20. Jacquel Escapes

Jacquel grew mad as she stared at the group for a few moments. She said, “I demand to know what the hell is going on here. I turn my back and you all jump in with your crazy schemes and stupidity.”

“Jacquel,” said Harry, “try not to get mad, but we have to tell you about your grandfather.”

“I already know about my grandfather,” said Jacquel, “and his name was not Hugo Romanov. His name was Paul Ulrich and my mother’s name was Irina Ulrich.”

“About that,” said Phil nervously. “Your grandfather wasn’t really Paul Ulrich, but Alexander Kapustin. His father was a nobleman but his mother was…a werewolf.”

“A werewolf?” Jacquel cried out in fear. She said, “I’ve known about this all along; Sarah told me everything. I know about my grandfather and his family.”

“Then you know the truth,” said Phil.

“Of course I know the truth,” said Jacquel. “Did you all think I was stupid, I wouldn’t even find out?”

“Well, we were kind of hoping you’d be a little more…you know…surprised,” Duncan admitted.

Jacquel frowned. “Why didn’t you just tell me in the first place?”

“I did,” said Harry, “and then you threatened to inform Dumbledore. I couldn’t have him knowing about your real past.”

“Indeed,” said Jacquel.

“I met him and he’s not who I think you should know. I take it you don’t know him personally,” said Harry.

“Of course not,” Jacquel said angrily.

“Then you must escape from him immediately,” said Harry.

“Why do I have to escape?” Jacquel stood there, tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

“It’s for the best,” said Harry, “and we also caught several spies who infiltrated both Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses. So you need to get out now before it becomes impossible to leave at all.”

He took Jacquel to a secret passage he had found while with Nina and Phil a few months earlier. Duncan said, “I heard rumors that that’s where the Marauders used to sneak and hide whenever they were…you know…sneaking around.”

“You’ve been talking to those Gryffindors, haven’t you, Duncan?” Nina snapped at him.

“Only the nice ones,” Duncan admitted. “I wouldn’t be caught dead being around Dumbledore’s Golden Team.”

“Not all Gryffindors are on Dumbledore’s team,” said Candice. “I had checked them out using the question of loyalty. Even the older kids in Gryffindor say he’s gone off his rocker.”

“I don’t think that would help us right now,” said Phil.

“Harry,” Nina said, “where exactly are we going?”

“This tunnel leads somewhere,” said Harry.

“Yes, genius,” said Jacquel. “Where does it lead to?”

Just then, there was a creak ahead of them. Harry was suddenly thankful for the torch Vernon had sent him for Christmas, as it had gotten him out of many dark places and embarrassing situations.

He flicked the torch on and saw Neville Longbottom standing in front of them, blocking their way. “Where are you guys going?” he cried out.

“You’re one of Dumbledore’s spies, aren’t you?” Jacquel snapped at him.

“I can help you,” said Neville nervously. “This is not a trick. I swear to you, I’m not like them.”

“Indeed,” said Duncan. He looked Neville over and said, “Well, do you know where this path leads?”

“I discovered it one day while I was hiding from Filch,” said Neville, “and I know where it leads. I say what Ron and Hermione did to you guys was wrong and I am sorry for it.”

“Don’t be,” said Harry. “To me, it’s just another lesson learned.”

“They are the ones who need to be taught a lesson,” said Neville. “They got almost half the entire house involved in Dumbledore’s scheme to force you and her into Gryffindor. He’s suffered a major setback, no thanks to you guys, but he’s still running the school.”

“Not for long,” said Harry as he and the others tried to process what Neville was saying. “There is a loose cannon out there and he is capable of talking. If he talks, then Dumbledore’s goose is most certainly cooked.”

“Was it… _him_?” said Jacquel.

“He’s probably gone to the Ministry by now,” said Harry, “and if not, I bet the newspapers would gladly get their hands on this story. Who knows how the wizarding world would react once they hear about the news regarding Dumbledore’s schemes and how I was placed in Ravenclaw.”

Jacquel said, “This kid is from a treacherous house, but we should trust him. After all, these Gryffindors are too prideful to even come out and admit their mistakes. Why he’s doing just that astounds me.”

“Yeah,” Phil agreed. “I wonder what he’s trying to pull.”

“Maybe it’s not a trick,” said Candice. “My mom says you can tell a person by their eyes. His eyes are filled with regret; like he had no idea Dumbledore had forced him to spy on us.”

“Red as well, like he’s been crying,” said Nina.

“I’d cry too, if I were part of a house that suddenly lost all its points,” said Duncan.

“Ok, that’s enough, guys,” said Harry. “We still have to sneak Jacquel out of Hogwarts and we better do it now while no one can interfere. Dumbledore is out there and he could be wondering where we all went. Jacquel’s safety is of more importance to us right now.”

He took the torch and held it in front of everyone, bidding them to move. They all did reluctantly. Within a few minutes, there came a light at the end of the tunnel.

More like a room once Harry walked ahead and saw the light in the room, which was coming from a huge lantern. Holding the lantern was Bruce Freeport.

Jacquel spoke first.

“I knew it was all too good to be true,” she said as she stared at him. “You claimed to be related to me is one thing, but spying for Dumbledore is going too far. Besides, claiming to be something you’re not is against the laws, as you have probably discovered. So I wouldn’t be surprised if you were sent to jail for a good while over that.”

“Indeed he will be,” said an older man as he clamped a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. The kids gasped in fear. “Not to worry, I’m not Dumbledore,” said the man. “I’m only Seamus LeSouse Rowes and I have had some serious beef with him in the past, a past that is quickly resurfacing. Why are you children here?”

“We’re sneaking Jacquel out of Hogwarts,” said Harry.

“Indeed,” said Seamus. “May I ask why you are doing that?”

“Dumbledore wants to force her and myself into Gryffindor,” said Harry. “He wanted me to leave my friends and join his band of golden fools. I refuse to do just that.”

“So why is she escaping and not you?” Seamus asked.

“She’s not the one he wants, but he’d rather have us together than apart,” said Harry. “If Jacquel’s not at Hogwarts, then this plan of his will fall apart like water in a leaky paper bag.”

Seamus frowned and said, “Tell me who you are and why I should help you. Be quick about it, and no lies.”

Harry said, “My name is Harry Potter...”

“As in * **THE** * Harry Potter?” said Seamus. Harry nodded. “Well, this does speak volumes. Who are you living with?”

“I live with my uncle and aunt in Surrey,” said Harry.

“Indeed,” said Seamus. “I knew Petunia Evans until she turned 16 years old. Albus tried to get her to join him, but she refused and later left the school. Why do you live with them?”

“I have no other relatives,” said Harry. “My uncle and aunt are dead. I do not know about my grandparents at all.”

“Your relatives on the Potter side are indeed dead, said Seamus. “The Dark Lord’s forces slew them. The Evanses are hiding out in Ravenshall Manor, which is not too far from Gareth Hall Academy. You have seen them, but you do not know them.”

“Only at my uncle’s funeral,” said Harry.

“I see,” said Seamus. He then looked at Phil, Nina, Duncan, and Candice. “I see Candice from the Noble House of Thorpe, which happens to be the most powerful wizarding house in the world. They had fought off Gellert Grindelwald in the past and have since refused to support Albus Dumbledore. It seems that Hogwarts is a step below for young Candice here.” He looked at Nina and said, “I also see Nina Barlow of the Barlow family, who were deemed blood-traitors for their refusal to give in to evil when it would have greatly benefited them. Why she is at Hogwarts is beyond me.”

He looked at Neville and said, “I know you, Neville Longbottom; your parents, Frank and Alice, were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. Behind this seemingly cowardly boy is an angry wizard hell-bent on revenge. Why is Jacquelyn Claire Ulrich here?”

“Harry says I must escape,” said Jacquel.

“Indeed you shall,” said Seamus. “You shall come with me, for I know of some relatives of yours who know about you. I must somehow convince these relatives that you need to be spirited away from Hogwarts as soon as you can.”

“What about us?” said Phil. “If Dumbledore finds out Jacquel has escaped…”

“He won’t,” said Seamus, “because you will have no memory of her disappearance.”

“WHAT?” everyone cried out as they stared at Seamus.

He said, “It’s the hard truth, but this is how it works. If you never saw Jacquelyn leaving the school, then that are you to say that she has escaped? Let him search your minds if he wishes, but he will find nothing. You have no lies to tell. She is leaving right now.”

Seamus reached for Jacquel and took a hold of her robe. He also held onto Bruce’s jacket and pulled out what looked like a timepiece. “That’s an authentic-looking time turner,” Nina cried out.

“Yes it is,” said Seamus, “and this one is very powerful. It can not only transport someone through time, but it can also manipulate the memories of the people surrounding the user.”

“Meaning it can erase their memories,” said Phil.

“Exactly,” said Seamus. “Now what transpired here, I will remember. To counter anything Albus might do, I think it’s best you don’t remember anything at all.”

He opened the timepiece and waved it around, chanting some sort of spell. Harry gasped and the last thing he saw was Jacquel’s face as the wind swirled around them...

* * *

Harry woke up in his dorm. It was about 8:15 AM and he had no idea of where he was. He saw Phil and Duncan, who were just as confused as he was. None of them knew what to do or say to each other.

Harry got dressed and went to the common room, where he spotted Nina, Candice, and several other girls staring at what had appeared to be huge markings on the wall. The markings spelled out a message: **“ _You got us in trouble, so we will get you. Mark our words, Harry Potter, for you and your so-called “friends” are going to pay for ruining our reputation. That is a promise_!”**

Cho turned to stare at Harry and said, “You’ve done it now, Harry. They’ll never let you get away with this at all.”

“I don’t care about what they say at all,” said Harry. “All Gryffindors are stupid, and that’s no lie. We’ll get them back, one way or another.”

“Besides,” said Nina, “we can easily get the dirt on those fools. They call themselves the greatest house in Hogwarts, but we ravens are so much better than they are! There’s no way they’ll be able to knock us down at all, not if we can help it!”

“Yup,” Candice agreed. “They think they have the skills to take us down, but we have the one thing they don’t have.”

“What’s that?” said a boy named Roger Davies.

“We have Harry Potter,” said Candice with a huge smile on her face. “He can beat whatever fake hero they decide to set before us. They’ll never defeat us! We’ll crush them like ants!”

Harry said, “What if I can’t be the hero Ravenclaw needs?”

“You’re OUR hero, Harry,” said Duncan, “and no one can stop you. You alone have the power to overcome Dumbledore and put an end to his nasty scheme of trying to force you into Gryffindor. You’re not a lion, you’re a raven, and it’s time you proved it!”

“Indeed I shall,” Harry said. “I am not a Gryffindor. I was never meant to be in Gryffindor to begin with. I’m a Ravenclaw and it’s time everyone in Hogwarts knew who I am and where I truly belong.”

The Ravenclaws eagerly cheered, not knowing that within the next few days, they would all be forced to face the Gryffindors in battle. As for Harry, he himself was about the face the biggest test of his life…


	21. Confronting Hagrid

When the news about Jacquel’s disappearance reached the ears of Professor Snape, chaos swept through Slytherin house as a tornado would sweep through a field.

The other houses couldn’t help but laugh as the Slytherins ran around the castle searching for Jacquel. Even Harry had a smirk on his face as he watched Draco Malfoy run around the school like a chicken with its head cut off.

That was, until the other boy turned to him and said, “You think this is funny? She’s gone and you’re acting as if Christmas had come early. You’re no better than those Gryffindors and their ringleader.”

“I’m not a Gryffindor,” Harry protested.

“Right,” said Malfoy. “I’m not a muggle. My father would be very pleased to hear that.”

“I’m in Ravenclaw!” Harry snapped.

“No you’re not,” said Malfoy. “You can’t even read a book to save yourself. You should have gone into Gryffindor.”

“So I can be like those loser jerks?” Harry cried out. “No way, Jose! I’m not going down * **THAT** * road!”

“Good,” said Malfoy smirked at him. “I was just checking.”

“Checking for what?” Phil stepped in.

“Just to see if he wanted to be anything like those no-good Gryffindors,” said Malfoy.

“Like he’ll ever be like those idiots,” said Nina. “They spied on us and you. Harry will NEVER be like any of them at all.”

“I see,” said Malfoy. “Maybe I was wrong about you, Potter. I had always thought you were going to join that stupid Weasley and that ugly buck-toothed girl. I was also wrong about that.”

“You were wrong about a number of things,” said Duncan as he and Candice joined the group. “Who is that fake hero Dumbledore is using to replace Harry?”

“None other than Austin Underhill,” said Malfoy. “He and Tillie Reedham are being groomed by Dumbledore himself to take your place. They are angry, rebellious, and they demand you and her rise up to take your proper places.”

“Are you telling me I should be in Gryffindor? I would rather die than do that!” Harry yelled in anger. “No one should have to tell me what to do! This is MY life and I’m going to live it MY way!”

“Very well, then,” said Malfoy. “I advise you to have a word with that giant oaf you call your friend; he knows a lot more than you think.”

“Believe you me I will,” Harry frowned.

* * *

Later that day, Harry stormed off to Hagrid’s hut by himself. The others were in class and no one saw him leaving. He needed to talk to Hagrid.

Said giant was sitting outside his hut when Harry showed up, yelling, “Hagrid, we need to talk!”

Hagrid said to him, “Very well then. What shall we talk about?”

“You know what I want to talk about!” Harry yelled in anger. “Myself. Jacquel. Why Dumbledore is trying to force us to go into Gryffindor.”

Hagrid said to him, “Why would you want to discuss that?”

“I want the truth, dammit!” Harry snapped, “and you’re going to hand deliver it to me personally!”

“Very well,” said Hagrid. “I will admit that first off, Jacquelyn’s grandmother isn’t dead; in fact, she was in a coma until recently. Seamus Rowes found out and came here, demanding Jacquelyn be released to him so he could take her to see her grandmother. Dumbledore refused, so Seamus came here and kidnapped Jacquelyn when Dumbledore wasn’t watching her.”

Harry knew the truth behind the incident, but due to Seamus’s spells, he said nothing. Hagrid continued, “Before you know it, she’s gone, and the Slytherins are all acting crazy. As for you, Dumbledore is still trying to get you to join him.”

“I won’t!” Harry yelled in anger. “I’ll never join him at all! Those other kids can suffer, but I’ll never do it! I’ll never go into Gryffindor!”

“Harry, you must,” said Hagrid. “You have no other choice. Dumbledore had your whole life planned out from the start: place you with your relatives, then send me to your house and fetch you, have you meet the Weasleys and go into Gryffindor…”

“You didn’t notice what had happened, or did you?” Harry snapped at him. “You didn’t know I had walked into the next car and meet Nina and Phil, and then when I got to Hogwarts, I was offered a choice between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I took the path that most heroes rarely travel, the path of wisdom. That’s why I went into Ravenclaw. I remembered Aunt Petunia telling me there is always a third option in life. I didn’t understand her then when she had said that, but now I do. I could have gone into Slytherin and become like Malfoy, or I could have gone into Gryffindor and become the Golden Hero everyone wants me to be. I saw a third choice and wondered if I could learn about myself more before setting off on my life-changing quest. That’s why I went into Ravenclaw. I don’t know about myself or Hogwarts or the wizarding world for that matter.”

Hagrid frowned as he listened to Harry, but he knew the boy was right. Harry was nobody’s fool, but he wasn’t going to throw himself into the first thing he saw. He said, “I think perhaps I was wrong about you. You do belong in Ravenclaw. Your mother was smart, but she did not carry the book smarts, and your aunt had the book smarts, but she didn’t have the street smarts. You have a bit of both of them; you can be impulsive at times and you can also be quite bookish.”

“How do you know that?” said Harry.

“I’ve been watching you for months,” said Hagrid. “I’ve seen you reading books about the history of Hogwarts and you’ve been taking careful notes about everything you are learning in your classes. In fact, I daresay you are even smarter than the Granger girl and you can outdo her in just about every subject here.”

“She’ll not like that, I’m sure,” said Harry nervously.

“I know,” said Hagrid, “and Dumbledore wasn’t pleased when I told him you were throwing yourself into your work and keeping up the appearance of being a Ravenclaw. I’ll leave it to him. You have other things you need to deal with, am I right?”

“Indeed,” Harry said as he looked up and saw that students were walking through the halls at Hogwarts. Classes had let out recently and Harry saw Nina, Phil, Duncan, and Candice walking toward him.

Candice saw him. She said, “Professor Dumbledore was very angry when he came to teach our class today. In fact, he took about 70 points away from Ravenclaw, but Professor Flitwick made him give back the points. He says if you had done what he said and went into Gryffindor in the first place, then none of this would be happening. Now, he says you have destroyed the natural order of things and you must pay for it with pain.”

“Indeed,” said Harry, “but I can take him.”

“Not by yourself you can’t,” said Nina. “You’ll need all of us. You, me, Phil, Duncan, and Candice against Austin, Tillie, Ron, Hermione, and someone else. I won’t say who, but apparently you must have gotten to Neville Longbottom, because today, he broke down and told everything to Professor Snape. He doesn’t even like the guy.”

“Interesting,” said Harry. To Hagrid, he said, “this isn’t over yet, Hagrid. I expect some more answers after I deal with Dumbledore. First, I must make plans on how to counter Dumbledore’s spells.” Hagrid could only watch as Harry and his friends walked away from his hut.

* * *

That night at dinner, Harry and the boys were chatting about the other kids they would soon go up against. Phil said to him, “I wonder why the Weasleys were allowed to be in the wizarding world if they were deemed blood-traitors.”

“You forgot Nina’s family is also blood-traitors,” said Duncan as Nina glared at him.

“The reasons why the Barlows are blood-traitors was a matter of honor,” said Harry. “You know Nina’s parents would rather let their son die than hand him over to an evil wizard. I don’t know about the Weasleys, but I bet they are not an honorable family at all.”

“Indeed,” said Duncan, “and what is up with that Hermione chick? There is no way a girl like her should be that smart, not unless she eats books and then regurgitates the answers to everything in class. She’s making us Ravenclaws look bad.”

“She should have gone into Ravenclaw,” said Phil. “There, her smartness would have some grain of truth. This…this smartness…it’s just wrong. We can’t accept this at all.”

“Indeed we can’t,” said Duncan. “We have to put an end to this right now. It’s time for the raven to rise and take back what is theirs to keep. The lions will never have you, Harry. Not without a fight.”

“You’re right,” said Harry. “I’ve spent the last few months of my life here at Hogwarts living as a Ravenclaw and I’m not ready to let that go to waste. I say let’s read up on our opponents so we’ll know all their secrets and use that against them.”

Nina and Candice turned to join them and Harry told the girls his plan. Nina said, “You’re sure about this, Harry? Raiding student records is a violation of school rules and we’re violating all sorts of privacy laws if we do this.”

“We won’t get caught,” said Harry. Everyone stared at him as if he had said the prime minister had eaten a rat. “I have something that will ensure our success in this raid. We’re going to retrieve a copy of their files and make them read our files. It’ll be a contest to see who knows who best, but I’m not done planning the conflict.”

“Who do we fight?” said Candice nervously.

“Let’s see,” said Phil. “since Nina is a Barlow and Barlows are blood-traitors and so are the Weasleys, she can take on Ron. I’ll be handling Hermione since we’re both muggleborns. Candice can handle Tillie, Harry can take on Austin, and Duncan can have whoever’s left.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Nina. “I can’t wait to humiliate that boy. My father has some beef with his father, so it’s only fair I take him down.”

“Tillie thinks she’s a pretty princess,” said Candice, “but I’m prettier than she is.”

“Hermione may be book smart, but can she handle my street smarts?” Phil questioned.

“I don’t care who I get, just as long as I get to kick someone’s butt,” said Duncan.

Harry said, “Well, Austin may be Dumbledore’s chosen hero, but can he win against the true hero, the hero that doesn’t take orders from a stuffy old man?”

The kids all relaxed a little, knowing that eventually they would be engaged in a more-than-heroic battle with Dumbledore’s chosen team…


	22. Mirror Mirror

That night, Harry held his breath and walked out the door of the Ravenclaw common room. No one knew he was up late; he had to get the dirt on the Gryffindors and he hoped that since it was the night hour, wherein everyone was asleep, he could get the records without disturbing anyone or having to skip class just to get there.

He walked up and down the halls holding his flashlight in front of him, knowing there could still be someone up who could catch him. Also, any one of the Gryffindors could ambush him at any given moment. Harry was very thankful for the lessons in Defense against the Dark Arts, and he knew a handful of spells that were designed to stop his attackers in their tracks.

 Such as how do you stop a shadow?

Harry thought back to the shadow he had seen at the welcoming feast and the conversation between Jacquel and the random person he had overheard in the library. He also remembered the belt with the dragon insignia Jacquel just happened to be wearing at the Halloween feast. What did the shadow and the dragon have to do with Jacquel’s secret past?

Putting that thought aside, Harry continued down the hall and climbed several flights of stairs until he reached the room of records. He remembered the box Hagrid had given him for Christmas and he had spent hours trying to figure out how to open the box.

Just then, it had hit him: it wasn’t a box to be opened by any key. It was a box designed to open doors that were seemingly locked and could not be opened by using a key. Harry held the box to a strange design on the wall, and a door seemed to open before him. He smiled, wondering if it was Hagrid’s doing all along, hoping to keep Harry confused until he could figure out how to use the box to unlock unlockable and hidden doors.

Harry walked inside the room and he was sure it was the records room, as he saw several large file cabinets scattered all over the place. They were divided into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Harry rushed to the Gryffindor section and after careful searching, pulled out four different files, files belonging to Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Austin Underhill, and Tillie Reedham.

He then ran to the Ravenclaw section and pulled out files of himself, Phil, Nina, Duncan, and Candice. Harry then had a revelation about Neville, as he ran back to the Gryffindor section and pulled out Neville’s files as well. Harry then found a bag lying in a corner of the room and stuffed the files into it, knowing he and his friends were going to have to read into those files later on, if they wanted to know how to defeat their rivals.

Harry found Jacquel’s files in the Slytherin section and added that to the bag, which now held 11 huge folders. He was about to leave when he overheard two men talking. One of them said, “He’s onto us, Severus. We have to act quickly if we want to get finished with what we have started.”

“What we have stared is nothing short of a disaster,” said Professor Snape. “Quirinus, you and I have been through this: the boy will not go into Gryffindor. He will stay where he is, even if I have to crush the old bastard himself to prove it.”

Professor Quirrell said, “Now, Severus, let’s be reasonable here. Why are you trying to protect the boy? He should mean nothing to you. After all, he is the son of James Potter. James was your worst enemy when we were students here and he bullied you to no end.”

“You have forgotten his mother’s name was Lily Evans,” said Professor Snape.

“Oh, right, the girl who was your best friend until she dumped you and went for James,” said Professor Quirrell. “Sorry to rain on your parade, Severus, but I think it’s time you got over her. She’s dead now; no thanks to you and your refusal to forgive her for the way she treated you. So, you need to just forget her and forget Harry too.”

“What of him,” said Professor Snape. “It’s my own fault the boy has no parents, so I must do what I can to make it up to him no matter what. He needs someone who truly cares about him in this place, one who can help him become the wizard he was meant to be.”

Harry gasped as his brain tried to process what he was hearing. Professor Snape, the most hated teacher at Hogwarts, actually cared about him? This new revelation left him shaken, and he wondered if he could go through with the mission.

Without a second thought, he rushed out the room, past by the professors (who took no notice of him at all), and continued running until he could run no more.

When Harry caught his breath, he saw himself in a strange room. There was no one else in the room with him and there was nothing else in the room beside a huge pile of cloth. Harry pulled back the cloth and saw a huge mirror gleaming in the moonlight.

Harry didn’t know what to do or say at this point. The mirror seemed to hum and then he saw himself standing proudly in Ravenclaw robes. Ravenclaw robes. He was still a Ravenclaw in that vision.

 He saw himself as an older boy wearing the Ravenclaw colors of blue and beige and without a scar on his head. He pulled back his hair and saw that the scar was there. Why was it gone in the vision in the mirror? What had happened to it to make it disappear?

Harry quickly turned away from the mirror and ran back toward the door, only to find himself back in the Ravenclaw Common Room. He went back to his dorm and after hiding the bag under his bed, he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up and gasped at what time it was. He had almost 15 minutes before class began. He then remembered what had happened last night: _he had stolen several files from the Room of Records, overheard a conversation between Professors Snape and Quirrell, and saw a future version of himself in a magical mirror_.

Harry frowned as he got dressed, thinking about the night’s activities. He grabbed the bag of files and after performing a shrinking spell, stuffed the bag into his school satchel. He and his friends would go through the bag later.

Right now, he had to get to class or else he would be late. As nice as he appeared to be, Professor Snape was not a very patient man at all, and he did not tolerate tardiness. Harry rushed himself to class, just barely making it before Professor Snape showed up. He glared at Harry for a moment, but turned his attention to the rest of the class.

Harry thought he was safe, but then Nina jabbed him with her wand. “Why weren’t you at breakfast?” she hissed at him. “Did you somehow get yourself busted trying to get the files or something like that? What happened that you couldn’t come to the Great Hall this morning?”

“Yeah,” Phil chimed in. “So, what’s eating you, Harry?”

Harry said, “I got the files last night, but then I overheard something that didn’t sound right.”

“Like what?” said Nina.

“Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell are up to something,” said Harry, “and whatever it is, it’s not good. I want to know what they are doing.”

“So what exactly are they doing?” Nina asked.

“I don’t know,” said Harry, “but it’s bad.”

“So how can we stop them if you don’t know what it is they are doing?” said Phil.

“I don’t know,” said Harry. “I’m getting a very strange feeling something isn’t right here. It all started with the shadow I saw at the sorting feast and then there was the troll attack on Halloween. I’m not sure if the two events are related, but if they are, then I’d like to know why.”

“Don’t forget about Jacquel’s involvement in this situation,” said Phil. “Those two things had something to do with her as well.”

“Now it boils down to this: _what is this shadow and why is it torturing Jacquel_? Who is she, really? Why is she being stalked by some shadow? What would motivate some random guy to masquerade as her brother, knowing she has no brothers or sisters?”

“We don’t know if she has brothers or sisters,” said Nina. “After all, her mother might have had other children we don’t know existed.”

“I always thought Jacquel was an only child,” said Harry. “I never thought she could have siblings. Call me greedy, but I think she’s better off not having any siblings at all.”

“Not until we read those records we don’t know anything about her,” said Phil.

They would have continued with the conversation, but Professor Snape walked up to them and said, “The rest of the class is working on the assignment. I would suggest you start working as well. It would be a travesty if you three were to get a poor grade in your potions class because of your poor work ethics.”

Harry nodded, and then he got to work. All the while, he kept replaying the conversation regarding him repeatedly in his head. What was behind the reasons why Snape seemed to care about him? It was common knowledge Severus Snape had hated James Potter when they were Hogwarts students, but why would he start caring about his rival’s son? What made him decide to worry about Harry in the first place? What was he trying to prove, anyway?

Harry frowned as he thought about the conversation; he would have to ask Professor Snape about it later.


	23. The Shadow

The next evening, Harry chanced to learn about the shadow that was torturing Jacquel since day one of their term at Hogwarts. She claimed to see the shadow luring around Slytherin Dungeons, but it would disappear whenever another person approached her. She was sure that the shadow was looking for her.

Harry frowned as he climbed out of bed and slipped out of the room. He went out of Ravenclaw Quarters and down the halls of Hogwarts. No one was around; not even Filch was up and about, hoping to catch wayward students. Harry found himself unexpectedly relaxing and turned on his flashlight, hoping to catch a glimpse of the shadow.

He gasped as he saw the shadow move across the floor. It wasn't a human shadow, per se, but it was a shadow indeed. It walked with almost a limping gait, as if it had some sort of injury. Harry followed it to the third room corridor, which had been explicitly off limits to the Hogwarts students.

Until now, that was.

He said, "Shadow, or whoever you are, come out here and face me!" The shadow did not respond to him. "Shadow, you do know that you are in a restricted area, and did you know that that is a violation of Hogwarts rules?" Harry continued. "Now come out or else!"

This time, the shadow turned to stare at him. It said, "And who are you to tell me what to do, boy?"

"I am no boy," said Harry. "My name is Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter. I am the Boy-Who-Lived. Now stand down!"

"I move for no man," said the shadow. "Now you must die."

Harry shook his head. "Death is a little too extreme," he said, "even for you. Now I’m going to ask you one more time: who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is John Homme and I seek the fraud known as Jacquel Romanov," said the shadow. Harry shook his head, knowing that he had finally found out the name of the person who had been torturing Jacquel for several months. However, it wasn't over yet.

"Why are you seeking her?" Harry snapped. "Is it to cut her throat? Is it for your sick purposes? Why are you chasing after her?"

"She deserves to die," said Homme. "She, her mother, and especially her grandmother. They had betrayed me and left me in the hands of their enemy while pretending to be my friend."

"I’m most certain that you deserved it," said Harry, "seeing as you are nothing more than a disgusting creature who deserves death. However, I cannot stop you, but I know not where she is."

“You lie!” Homme yelled at him.

"I don't lie, but I do know that you can't just go around killing 11-year-old girls, not for a good reason," said Harry. "Now drop whatever weapons that you are holding in your hands and surrender, or else I will inform the headmaster and he'll dispose of you."

"The headmaster has invited me here to get rid of the girl," said Homme. "But since she isn't here and you are, I shall kill you now. Goodbye Harry, son of James and Lily Potter."

Harry gasped in horror as he felt the hands of John Homme wrap themselves around his neck, cutting off his airflow. _I can't die right now_ , he thought to himself as he tried to struggle and escape from his attacker. _Don’t let me die. Jacquel, help me!_ he silently cried out. _Help me!_

But Jacquel didn't come to Harry’s rescue; instead, it was a well-aimed shovel that connected to the back of Homme's head, killing him immediately. Harry gasped as two hands reached out and pulled him to safety.

"John Homme," the voice of Severus Snape drawled as the wizard looked upon the body of the other man. "I should have known that that was you. But no matter. I know that you were sent here by Dumbledore to do away with a certain student, one who is not here at this moment." He shook his head and continued, "Somehow, you must have known that you would fail. Now, I will singlehandedly end the Order of the Shadow and bring their crimes to light."

Quirrell said to Harry, "Are you all right?" Harry nodded as he stared at the man who was John Homme lying dead on the floor. He had a weird unsettled look about him and was dressed in dark clothing. "What were you doing out of bed at this time of night, anyway?" asked Quirrell. 

"I saw the shadow," said Harry. "It was there since the sorting night. The shadow was waiting for the opportunity to attack Jacquel and so far, it couldn't come near her without raising any alarms. But tonight was rather different, as we can tell." 

"Indeed," said Snape. "Now, return to your dorm and say nothing about this matter until it is settled. Quirinus, let us be off so that we can deal with the Order of the Shadow." 

Harry could only nod as he ran back to the Ravenclaw Quarters. He couldn’t believe what had just happened to him. He knew that far from allowing Jacquel to make her own decisions about her future, Dumbledore was planning to kill her and cover up the killing. But it was his assassin who took the death that was meant for her. 

Harry resolved to tell Jacquel and only Jacquel about the attempt on her life once they met again. But would she believe him when he told her the truth behind her disappearance? What was she going to say to him when she found out that the shadow that was haunting her was a man who tried to kill her? 

For once in his life, none of his Ravenclaw antics had prepared him for this.

* * *

The next day, Harry had all but forgotten the events of last night, as everyone as preparing to study for the upcoming wizarding tests. He smiled as he watched the Gryffindors panic; he knew that come what may, they were going to be humiliated when it came to the booksmarts that the Ravenclaws demanded.

Of course, he had a hard time trying to keep up with Phil and Nina as they were going over the lessons that they had learned over the year. It was also unsettling for Ravenclaw House to discover Filch showing the Ministry the body of a dead man that he had found near the Slytherin Dungeons. Dumbledore himself seemed to be calm about the whole situation, but Harry knew the truth. He was going to confront the headmaster about this matter.

"Harry, please calm down," said Phil as he and Harry were going over their charms homework. "Fidgeting will get you nowhere."

"But I can't let the fact that I could have lost a friend slide," said Harry, "and not only that, Dumbledore knew about it and possibly approved of it. So I have the right to demand some answers from him. And what about the part where he spied on us? You think I’m going to let that slide as well?"

With that, he jumped up and rushed towards the headmaster's office. His anger was so strong that other students who saw him rushing by in the halls got out of his way. But he didn’t get too far, as Professor McGonagall noticed him and said to him, "You're supposed to be studying, Mister Potter. Why are you here and not in the library studying your lessons?"

"But I can't concentrate with my work knowing that Dumbledore was behind the hiring of some shadowy figure who tried to kill an innocent student," said Harry. "I need to expose him as the liar that he is!"

"You will do no such thing," said McGonagall. "Not until you tell me what is going on here."

She brought him to her office. The place was slightly smaller than Dumbledore's office, but it did have a floor-to-ceiling bookcase and a huge table and chairs. Harry frowned as the old witch pointed to a chair and forced him to sit in it. "Explain," she said in a stern voice.

Harry sighed and for the next few hours, he told McGonagall everything that had happened since the night of the Sorting Ceremony to the night that he discovered John Homme stalking the Slytherin Dungeons. The Deputy Headmistress shook her head when Harry mentioned Homme's excuses for his attempted murder of Jacquel Romanov. She said, "Of all the absurd things that I have heard over the years, this is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. Albus will hear of this. And you will return to the library and your studies."

She sent him out of the room and back to the library. When he got there, Candice ambushed him, saying, "Did she give you detention?"

"She can't give us detention so close to testing time," said Duncan, who came to join them. "Not when we need to study."

"Well, we need to get back to our table," said Harry. He looked around and saw Austin Underhill and Tillie Reedham at a nearby table with Ron and Hermione. Hermione glared at them while Ron, Austin, and Tillie had looks of indifference on their faces. "I think that's our cue to go," Harry whispered to the group as they rushed back to the table and grabbed their things.

Phil and Nina noticed them and Phil said, "Hey, what's the rush, you guys?"

"We need to leave," Harry said as he grabbed his bag and rushed out the library.

"But why?" Phil asked. Nina frowned as she saw Hermione going to the bookshelves. Within a few minutes, she was back with a pile of papers tucked under her arm.

She said to Phil, "I think Hermione bought into our trap. Now we trap her."

"Indeed," said Phil. "Now, let's go see what Harry's up to."

* * *

That evening, Harry was sitting in the common room reading a news article. The article spoke of the capture of a group of four men and two women, charging them with conspiracy to murder Jacquelyn Romanov, who was still missing. _This had to be the Order of the Shadow that Professor Snape had mentioned last night_ , Harry thought to himself. Unfortunately, it was revealed that Albus Dumbledore was NOT involved in the above mentioned conspiracy.

"Well, that's not what I had in mind when I expected this," Harry said to himself as his owl, Hedwig, flew around and nipped at his fingers. "I expected Dumbledore to be name as co-conspirator in this scheme and ousted. This just isn't right here."

He stood up and went to Dumbledore's office; it was time for them to have an overdue chat.


	24. Wit is better than Bravery

That night, Harry, Phil, Nina, Duncan, and Candice all met at the library. All five had decided to face off against Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Austin Underhill, and Tillie Reedham, who they were sure had been spying on them since sorting night. As they were studying the files on their rivals, Phil said, "I’m not sure if this is a good idea, Harry. We just can't take this information and use it against them. This isn't right and you know it."

"What if they are doing the same thing to us?" said Candice. "Do you want that?"

"No, I most certainly *don't* want that," said Phil.

"So, we must use our brain smarts and OUT smart them," said Duncan. "That can't be too hard."

Just then, Jonathan Trichenberg, Kirk Matheson, and Dudley Dursley entered the library. Dudley said, "is it true that you're going to go fight the Gryffindors?"

"They're going to fight the Gryffindors," said Harry. "I’m going to fight their boss."

"Dumbledore?" Kirk cried out. "Be careful, Harry; he will try to manipulate you in to joining him."

"And what are you guys doing here?" the voice of Neville Longbottom rang out. With him were Stacey Snape and Julia Black. Stacey said, "I don’t know what is going on here, but this is dangerous. Y'all can't be doing this."

"We have no choice," said Harry. "Your bloody classmates dared to spy on me and my friends and for that, they must be punished. You can't intervene here."

"We only came to watch," said Stacey. "Just like they are."

Harry gasped as he saw Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Peter Davison, Leonard Vaughan, and Sarah Bennett right behind Stacey. "And why are you here?" Harry said to Draco.

"We’re only here to witness the beatdown of Gryffindor house," said Draco.

"You better witness the beatdown of Dumbledore’s golden band of fools or I’ll give you the beatdown of a lifetime," Stacey snapped at him. "Our fathers may be friends, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you up."

"I’d love to see you try," said Kirk.

"Nobody asked you, Ravencraft," said Sarah.

"And you are a Gryffindor," Kirk snapped at her. "Why are you here?"

"I believe the proper question is, "do you know Dumbledore personally"," Stacey said to Kirk. "But for me, I do know him, but I also place the blame on him for my mother's death and my missing finger."

He pulled off the black glove that he always wore on his right hand and showed everyone the missing ring finger. There was a small stump where the finger used to be. "It happened when I was a baby. My mother and I were walking outside and suddenly, someone from the Order of the Shadow attacked us. I escaped, save for my finger, but my mother was killed. My father found the person responsible and killed him and his mother. So there you have it."

"So you know about the Order of the Shadow?" Harry said to him.

"Indeed," said Stacey, "and they have been exposed and arrested, no thanks to you and Jacquel. Now I feel like I’ve been truly avenged and my mother can finally rest in peace." He slipped the glove back on and said, "And I know for sure that Dumbledore lied about his place in the Order of the Shadow. Maybe we can get him to talk."

"Uh oh, here they come!" Jonathan said as he saw 10 people coming into the room. The group consisted of not only Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Austin Underhill, and Tillie Reedham, but there was also Lisette Chaddesley, Charlie Buttermere, Dylan Quincey, Xavier Keaton, Diana Moon, and Hunter McQuillen. All of them were wearing looks of anger on their faces.

Hermione was the first to speak. "I knew it was too good to be true," she said. "You would dare rise up against me?"

"Yeah he would," Julia snapped at her. "I thought we wren friends. But somehow I learned that you were full of nothing."

"You stabbed us all in the back when you joined Dumbledore," said Sarah. "How could you do something like that? And to even attempt to lure my best friend into your group was the worst thing that you have ever done! You did deserve to have Jacquel punch you in the face!"

"And also, you side with a Weasley," said Peter. "Weasleys are nothing more than the scum of the wizarding world. You would befriend him?" This he said while pointing to Ron.

"You take that back!" Ron cried out as he aimed his wand at Peter.

"Watch it, weasel," said Malfoy. "For all we know, you could have corrupted Potter and then made a mess of everything. He would have made a terrible Gryffindor, always relying on his friends, always trusting a manipulative and abusive man. But Harry here chose to go someplace else, where he can make his own choices and not be influenced by anyone. So who is the bigger fool: him or you?"

Ron waved his wand and tried to hex Draco, but Stacey pulled out his wand and zapped him. "Save it for the fight," he said sternly.

"What fight?” Hermione glared at Stacey.

"The fight against the Ravenclaws," said Phil, "which means me. You come forward now."

He stood in the middle of the room. Harry and the others had thoughtfully cleared the tables and chairs before the fight began. Hermione walked to the middle of the room, shaking nervously as everyone was watching her. Phil said to her, "So, I hear that you're the smartest student here at Hogwarts."

"Indeed I am," said Hermione.

"That’s where you're wrong," said Phil. "As you can see, everyone in Ravenclaw just happens to be smarter than you. You would have had a better time had you gone into Ravenclaw."

"But the hat said I should be in Gryffindor," Hermione protested in anger.

"That’s where you're wrong," said Phil as he zapped her. "There has been an incident where a student did not go into the house that was assigned to them."

"Jacquel went into Slytherin," said Hermione. "She tricked us all into revealing the nature of the housing situation at Hogwarts."

"Indeed she did," said Phil. "Her mother was a Slytherin. But as for you, you are a muggleborn, are you not?"

"Well, yes," said Hermione.

"And so am I," said Phil. "That never goes away no matter who you are."

"And you're nothing more than a person who never should have left the States," Hermione snapped at him.

"Wrong again," said Phil. "I’d be nervous if I were you."

"And there is the matter of who you came from," said Hermione.

"And that makes three," said Phil. "I know all about you, Hermione Granger. Your parents are dentists. Also, you have spent more time reading the most boring of books instead of playing outside like the other kids your age. But underneath that, you are cruel and aggressive. I wonder what you did to gain entry into Hogwarts: "Let me into your school or I’ll destroy you?" Mayhaps. But still, I wonder why you have to act like this."

"And you, Phil, are descended from slaves and you lived in a country that degraded your people," said Hermione. "Your people should have risen up and destroyed that country years ago…"

ZAP! Hermione screamed as she went flying across the room and landed on a chair that was transfigured into a huge pillow. "You lose," said Phil. "even though my parents weren’t too big on raising me in a place where blacks could have a hard time being fully accepted into society, we have always been full of pride and as such, no one is allowed to bad-mouth the United States of America and live. So, what's the damage? Ravenclaw 1, Gryffindor 0."

Harry went to Hermione, taking note of a huge bruise that was on her right cheek that had formed when she hit the pillow. "We could have been friends in another life, but you chose this. You have made a very dangerous enemy." To Vincent and Gregory, he said, "Tie her up and confiscate her wand. We can't have her escaping and telling wild tales about how she was defeated by a Ravenclaw.

As Vincent and Gregory restrained Hermione, Nina made her way to the circle. She said, "I choose Ron Weasley to come face me." Immediately Ron made his way into the circle. He stared at Hermione, who was tied up by Vincent and Gregory and then said to Harry, "You're going to pay for that, Potter!"

Nina zapped him, saying, "shame on you, Weasley! You cannot face him; I’m the only one you should be facing. Now, what do you know of the Barlow family?"

Ron frowned as he answered, "the Barlow family was a pureblood family that was filled with honor. That was, until a disabled son was born and your father saved a muggle woman from slavery to an evil wizard. He also killed the wizard and exposed the names of those who were working for him. In anger, one of his children was cursed and the only way to remove the stain of being a blood-traitor was to have that disabled son killed."

"And yet, my parents refused to kill their son," said Nina. "Not when killing a child could save an entire town. Plus, most people in the world aren’t too big on child deaths to begin with."

"So, do you know anything about the Weasleys?" said Ron.

"I know your father studies muggles, as if they are a science experiment and not people," said Nina. "Your mother seems to be nothing more than a cruel witch full of the stereotypical Irish anger. You have five older brothers and a younger sister."

"And you have your parents, six older siblings, a set of twins and a set of triplets," said Ron in turn. "Plus a disabled brother named Nicholas, who should have been killed at birth instead of being allowed to live…"

Nina zapped him again. "That was a strike," she said. "You better watch what you say about the Barlow family. Now, why did the dark wizard Velonus attack the muggles and force them to hand Alariya Sempanta over to him?"

"He what?" Ron cried out, but Nina zapped him again. "Failing to know the correct answer to any question is a sign of weakness," Nina said to him. "Velonus wanted to control the muggles who lived in the states, but my father stopped him. That alone earned him more honor in the wizarding world than anything your father ever did."

"Don’t insult my father!" Ron cried out.

"You have two strikes against you," said Nina. "You’re on thin ice, Weasley. One more thing: who did your family side with during the Grindelwald wars?"

"Well, Grindelwald, I guess," said Ron. "And Louis Thorpe was a fool to try to resist Grindelwald and Seamus LeSouse-Rowes should have remained with Grindelwald like a good slave…"

ZAP! Nina zapped Ron and he went flying out of the circle and right onto the huge pillow that Hermione had just landed on. "You suck tremendously, Weasley," said Nina. "You should have gone into Hufflepuff."

"But my while family expects me to be in Gryffindor," Ron cried out.

"Indeed," said Nina, "and I’ll have my siblings who are in Gryffindor switch to the other three houses and make sure that they never go near you. You lose."

"Gryffindor 0, Ravenclaw 2," said Kirk. "Who’s next?"

As Duncan and Candice went to face Austin and Tillie, Harry went up to Ron, saying, "I don't think that we would have ever became friends, even if this were another time and another place. Peter, Leonard, tie him up and guard him."

As Peter and Leonard tied up Ron, Duncan said to Austin, "You think you're a hero, aren't you?"

"Well, you're not," said Austin. "In fact, being a hero is something that you're born with, not something that you can find with a dictionary."

Duncan zapped him and said, "My my, someone who has no concept of knowing what a hero is. For shame."

As for Tillie and Candice, both girls seemed to have discarded their wands and instead, tried to physically knock each other out of the circle. "How dare you insult my family!" Candice cried out in anger.

"Your family?" said Tillie. "Your family is so stupid! All they do is hide themselves from the world, capture people who wander outside their property and take them prisoner!"

"Wrong answer," said Candice as she shoved Tillie out of the circle. She landed next to Ron. Sarah rushed over and secured her as Duncan sent Austin flying out of the circle.

As Kirk and Jonathan were securing Austin, Harry found himself facing Neville. "You don't want me to fight you?" Harry cried out.

"No," said Neville. "We are cut from the same cloth. We share the same birthday, the same life circumstances, the same destiny."

"Like how?" Phil cried out.

"Harry and I were both born on July 31," said Neville. "But that's only the beginning. Harry's parents were killed by the Dark Lord and my parents were tortured to insanity by his captain. We both had to grow up as orphans. For some reason, Dumbledore forced the hat to put me in Gryffindor when I should have been placed in Hufflepuff. I wonder why you never went into Gryffindor."

"Because there's always a third choice," said Harry. "In your case, it's either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. So why not take the third path, the path of wisdom? Why can't the hero be wise? He doesn't need to seek out adventure or sit on the sidelines. He doesn't always need an old sitting over his shoulder giving him advice. In choosing Ravenclaw, I have chosen my own life path. Perhaps you can choose your own life's path."

"Such words of wisdom from someone who is still young," said Albus Dumbledore as he entered the room. "And yet, he has refused such a generous offer that I have set before him."

"And what would that offer be, if it be but a cruel bulky, a stupid weasel, and two kids who are so clueless that even a preschooler could outdo them," said Harry. "Now once again, I'm going to say this: you will never again try to take me away from my house or my friends. If you try to do that after I have given you this warning, then I will have no choice but to destroy you. You don’t want that, or do you?"

"No, I most certainly *don’t* want that," said Dumbledore. "But what I do want is..."

"For me to be your happy little warrior who depends on you and only you?" Harry snapped back at him. "Well, guess what? I’m not one for fighting, since I don't like to fight to begin with and does it look like I want to fight some imagined evil? This so-called "Lord Voldemort" that people are talking about is nothing more than a hothead who's just trying to scare people. I don't like people like him and I really don't like people like you! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You have killed more people in your life than he had in less than three years! How can I just sit there and let you just run the world? You’re on thin ice here, Albus Dumbledore! So know this: the moment Jacquel Romanov is found, the end of your days will begin!"

He walked out of the library leaving the old wizard high and dry.

* * *

The next day, everyone gasped as they saw Jacquel Romanov walking through the doors into the great hall. Her hair was now a dark brown color and cut so short that it only reached to an inch above her shoulders. Harry said, "Jacquel, what happened to you?"

"Well, first off, Roland Wilkins came to Seamus's house and scolded me for not going to Gareth Hall Academy. He was also angry with me for adhering to Dumbledore’s lies. Then Wilkins threatens to kill me unless I agreed to go back to Hogwarts and then tell everyone that I was leaving the world of magic forever," said Jacquel.

"Well, are you?" said Harry.

"There is a small problem with Wilkins’s plan," said Jacquel. Harry stared at her. "Gareth Hall Academy only takes in students who are 12 years old. I'm almost 11 years old. So this time next year, I might be gone for good."

"Indeed," said Severus Snape as he approached them. "You have a good while to torment me with your presence. But will you be willing to leave us for good when the time comes?"

"Wilkins was part of the Order of the Shadows," said Jacquel, "and Wilkins was the leader, was he not?"

"Until we captured the group, that is," said Snape. "And even then, they sent an assassin in after you, but I killed him. For a long time, we had no idea that he was luring in the shadows, waiting for his chance to get rid of you. But you were gone by the time he had showed up."

“Indeed,” said Jacquel as she took her place with the Slytherins.

* * *

 

By the time that the next day had rolled around, the test-taking had begun.

Harry frowned as he took stock over what he had learned over the course of his first year at Hogwarts. Sure, he had learned the linguistics of magic, but there was so much more that he had learned. He had to drop all his anti-reading ways and actually learn to study. He also made several friends, which was something that he never exactly had back at home. Plus, he discovered the truth about Jacquel and he knew that give or take, she wouldn't be a Hogwarts student for much longer.

When the day of test-taking was over, most of the students went off to bed. Harry was the only one who sat up in bed, wondering what his future held. He had defied Dumbledore and rescued Jacquel. He knew that he was going to pay for that.

But then again, he was beginning to wonder about how the wizarding world was going to perceive their "Boy-Who-Lived". He had openly mocked Lord Voldemort and called Dumbledore out on his bull. He had also shamed the Weasley family and exposed most of the Gryffindors' schemes. He wondered if Dumbledore was going to actually let him live long enough to actually return home for the summer.

Home, the place where Vernon and Petunia, and Robbie, Louise, David, Felix, and Molly were. Not to mention the twins Casper and Solaris Mobley. Would they be willing to welcome him back after knowing about his activities at Hogwarts?

To that question, Harry did not know the answer.


	25. Rewarded

It was now time for Harry Potter to be heading home from Hogwarts.

Everyone in Ravenclaw had had their trunks packed and most of the kids were talking of homes and families, two things that Harry did not have at all. But he knew that it was not over yet.

Harry stormed to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was alone, as his " _Golden Team_ " was still too demoralized to leave their dorms. In fact, everyone in the school had found out about the duels between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Most of the Gryffindors themselves began to shun Ron, Hermione, Austin, Tillie and Lisette, Charlie, Dylan, Xavier, Diana, and Hunter.

Harry said to Dumbledore, "So how do you like them apples? I knock you down and you don't say anything. Everyone here has heard about our duel and your little " _Golden Brats_ " were all but kicked out of Gryffindor. So there you have it."

"Harry, I do not wish to fight you," said the old man.

"You liar," said Harry with an angry look on his face. "You still want to trick me. You do know that I can easily kill every one of your golden bastards and not lose any sleep over it. Also, my aunt knows about what you tried to do to me, and she's going to let you know about it in a letter very soon."

He stormed out the office and everyone who saw him immediately backed away. He knew that come hell or high water, Dumbledore was going to pay dearly for his cruelty.

* * *

That night was the final night at Hogwarts. Harry sat with Phil, Nina, Duncan, and Candice as he saw everyone sitting in their assigned seats. He saw Jonathan and Dudley chatting with Kirk while Jacquel was talking to Peter about her new haircut. The Gryffindors were all withdrawn and sullen. Ron, Hermione, Austin, Tillie and Lisette, Charlie, Dylan, Xavier, Diana, and Hunter were nowhere to be seen.

Dumbledore said, "And now, we shall decide the winner of the house cup for the end of this school term. With Gryffindor disqualified because of various incidents of rule breaking, we now have three houses in the running. With 384 points, Hufflepuff is in third place…" (here, the Hufflepuffs cheered) "…while Slytherin and Ravenclaw are tied with 558 points."

The students all gasped as the score was announced. No one had expected that Slytherin would tie with anyone, let alone Ravenclaw. But Dumbledore was not done yet, as he said, "But we have some slight changes here." he stared directly at the blue crew. "To Philip Dennison, I reward to you 30 points for outdoing Hermione Granger in almost every subject here at Hogwarts." Very few people clapped. "For Nina Barlow, I reward to you 30 points for refusing to back down when challenged." A cheer broke out, especially from members of the Barlow family as the Weasleys booed. "To Duncan Snyder and Candice Thorpe, I reward to you 30 points for your strong friendship with Harry Potter." This time, there was some scattered applause all throughout Ravenclaw. "But to Harry Potter, for his unwavering loyalty to Ravenclaw house even though the circumstances were stacked against him, I reward to you 50 points." Everyone from Ravenclaw cheered.

Dumbledore then held up a hand and said, "And while Gryffindor lost so many of their points over the year, I feel that I should give a special reward of 10 points to Neville Longbottom. It is not enough to stand up to those who make fun of you, but sometimes, you must learn to stand up to your friends as well. Neville was wiling to put everything on the line in order to sooth the problems between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw..."

He did not get to finish his speech, because the Gryffindors burst into cheers, all clapping Neville on his back. Everyone else started applauding; even the Slytherins were clapping. Draco said, "You may have won this round, Potter, but don't think that I will go easy on you. There's still a rivalry between us and I know for a fact that my father will find out about you and demand retribution. It's not over yet, Potter."

Harry sighed and nodded; he knew that sooner or later, there could be a rivalry between him and Draco Malfoy. Or what if he could somehow actually befriend the boy? He knew that it could be done, even if the other Ravenclaws would be telling him that it was a bad idea. However, with the " _Golden Team_ " still demanding that he join them, mayhaps a Slytherin as his friend could come in quite handy.

Jacquel came up to him and said, "Congratulations on your win, Harry. I do hope that you haven't forgotten our situation, or have we?"

"Can't say I haven't," said Harry. "But I still wonder what really happened the night you disappeared."

Jacquel said, "Well, I was still kind of mad at you when I left. I'm still mad, of course, but Seamus did tell me about my grandmother and now, I get to go live with her, no thanks to Dumbledore."

"So you won't be coming back," said Harry.

"Why should I?" said Jacquel. "I found out that the guy who I thought was my brother was NOT my brother, plus I learned about Dumbledore's scheme to have me placed in Gryffindor. Do you think I'm going to let that slide? No siree bob. I have better things to worry about than that kooky old man."

"So you do intend to go to Gareth Hall," said Harry.

"I do, but I can still change my mind and stay here," said Jacquel.

"But will you stay?" said Harry.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Jacquel as she left the room.

Harry frowned as he watched Jacquel leave the great hall. He should have known hat sooner or later, Jacquel wasn't going to be able to stay with the Dursleys or go to Hogwarts with Harry. _I should have seen it coming at the moment that Jacquel said that she could no longer stay with the Dursley family_ , Harry thought to himself.

Plus, she wasn't theirs to keep.

* * *

The next day, Harry found himself at the train station as Hagrid helped load the students' trunks onto the train. The students were finally returning home after almost a year of being at Hogwarts.

A year, Harry thought to himself as he watched everyone else board the train. It has been a whole year since this all began. He wondered what would have happened had he not chosen to go to Hogwarts and stayed home. One, he would have gone to Stonewall Middle School and functioned as a normal muggle boy, or he would have been dragged to Hogwarts on his butt. Both choices would have resulted in Harry becoming Dumbledore's bitter enemy.

He frowned as he spied on Dumbledore talking to Ron, Hermione, Austin, Tillie and Lisette, Charlie, Dylan, Xavier, Diana, and Hunter as they were beginning to leave the school. The group was standing in a circle next to the train, where no one could see them. They were mainly talking about how they were going to get Harry back for refusing them and exposing their deeds to the public. If anything, they had made a very dangerous enemy, Harry mused to himself.

"Harry, hey Harry!" Duncan's voice called him back. Harry turned and saw Duncan staring at him. "It's time to go," he said.

Harry said, "Dumbledore's plotting with the Gryffindors in order to get revenge against me."

"Pay them no mind," said Duncan. "They can't do anything to you. Plus, most of them are orphans and who would listen to anything that orphans have to say? It's your word against theirs, Harry. Also, everyone in the wizarding world is talking about you, Harry. You exposed the Order of the Shadows, outwitted the Gryffindors, and put Dumbledore in his place. His retribution will be swift, but we must be ready so that when the time comes, we will be able to get rid of him for good."

"I hope," said Harry as the boys began to board the train.

Hagrid came to Harry and said, "are you sure that you plan to return to Hogwarts next term?"

"I don't know," said Harry, "and to be perfectly honest, I do not think that I should return at all. I exposed Dumbledore and tarnished Gryffindor house. If anything, I say that they deserved it."

"Indeed they do," said Hagrid. "Anyway, have a good summer and I hope to see you soon, if on your birthday."

"I hope," said Harry as he boarded the train and the train took off.

While everyone was happily chatting with each other about the upcoming summer vacation, Harry found himself wondering if he really wanted to return to Hogwarts. If anything, he knew he had to go back. Dumbledore was still in charge there and he still needed to be taught a lesson. The Gryffindors, despite losing the House Cup to Ravenclaw, were still the top house. Ron, Hermione, Austin, Tillie and Lisette, Charlie, Dylan, Xavier, Diana, and Hunter would still be running around unchecked, unchallenged, and wrecking other students' lives at will. They needed to be stopped.

* * *

"Harry, wake up! We're here!" Harry woke up and saw Dudley shaking him awake. "Mom and dad are here, and everyone's waiting on you."

Harry frowned and looked around him. The Hogwarts express had pulled into the king's cross train station. Scores of kids were getting off the train and being greeted by their families. As Harry stepped off the train, he began to wish that he had a family to greet him instead of Petunia Dursley.

She noticed him and said, "Hurry up, Harry, everyone's outside waiting to see you." She stared at him and said, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, Aunt Petunia," said Harry as he grabbed his trunk and waved to Phil, Nina, Duncan, and Candice.

"Well, I've heard that there was a bit of trouble at Hogwarts," said Petunia, "and I wonder if maybe I should send you to Smelting instead of Hogwarts."

"I don't know," said Harry, "but I think they need me at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is not the man what I hoped he was and some people are looking to cause trouble for everyone. They all look to me to make things right, and I should. But for now, I'm tired and I'd really like to go home and rest before I make any major decisions regarding my education."

"Indeed you shall," said Vernon as he brought over little Molly to see Harry. Harry stared at Molly; she had Lily's same green eyes and red hair. Molly would never know about her dead father at all.

The baby gripped Harry's hand and he smiled. He knew exactly what he must do: make the wizarding world a better place so that when it came time for Molly to decide if she wanted to go to Hogwarts, she would go there, knowing that the school would be a decent place for young wizards and witches in training.

But Harry James Potter knew that it was over yet, not as far as everything was concerned…


End file.
